Scorned
by WhamBamWrites
Summary: The friendship of Scorpius, Albus, Rose and Lily was nothing short of perfection. Through thick and thin they stood together. That was, until, friendships turned into romance, and perhaps, even romance into love. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Golden Quartet

Scorned

 _Rose_

Once again, the Golden Quartet waited outside of Slytherin corridor for Esmerelda Zabini, otherwise known as the Wicked Witch of the West, her boyfriend Keith Goyle, or the Monkey, and Esmerelda's equally annoying and wicked brother, Jareth Zabini, or Dracula, as they liked to say.

"Scorpius your wand isn't at the ready," Rose scowled. "We need all our magic together to bind them, aye?" Immediately, Scorpius glared at Rose but understood. He took out his wand, which was long and stiff and made of elm wood with a bone core, a wand for purebloods as his grandfather had pointed out, which bothered Scorpius. He had tried to step away from the terrible notions of the Malfoy name, but he had only done so with his closest friends. And even though he never liked to think about it, it was probably just because their best friend was a Slytherin and they wanted to see what crowd he was with, just to keep him in the light.

"Thank you." Rose turned her head, full of grand bushy hair, red but stroked with brown.

"Look!" Albus looked ahead at the Slytherin gang, walking in a messy heap, their movements slowed from the sleeping draught that they had drunken instead of their own fire whiskey. Now, Lily Luna, Rose, Albus and Scorpius watched with delight as the three ignorant students fell to the ground with tremulous snores.

"Ha!" Scorpius shouted, kicking the leg of Keith Goyle. " _Incarcerous!_ " He pointed his wand at them, intending to bind them. Alas, he was not the greatest spell caster, and the giant body of Monkey went flying over the stair railing, robes tangling his head and legs.

With an instant knowing of what she must do as a student fell at a great speed to the hard floor, and most likely his death, Rose outstretched her hand and called, " _Arresto Momentum!"_ Thankfully, his body stopped falling and went up again, landing beside the bodies of Esmerelda and Jareth. "Goodness, Scorpius, we need to work on your spells. _Incarcerous."_ Without much thought, she waved her rose wood wand, slightly springy and 7/34 long with a Dragon Heartstring core, three times, and bound them all up. With another spell, she had lifted them above their heads in the air.

Rose turned back to see her closest piers in complete and utter shock at the ease of which she had just completed spells that they had trained all Summer for, and _still_ nearly killed someone. "Bloody Merlin, Rose!" Albus and Scorpius exclaimed at the same time. "You are a genius!" Scorpius said, put away his wand. Rose blushed deeper than Lily Luna's hair, as Rose's hair wasn't quite that dark ginger.

"Scorpius. . . enough flattery. We can work on your magic sometime. _All of us_. For now, we've got to get to herbology in ten minutes, so let's get a move on, shall we?" They all nodded except for Lily, who was disappointed that she was left out of all of their activities because they were fifth years and she was a third year. She knew that one day, they'd be off doing good in the Wizarding World and she'd still be at Hogwarts, alone.

Lily tugged on Scorpius's shoulder once more until his kind gray-green eyes were matched with hers, a smile toying on his lips. "Professor Neville said that I can come to fifth year class if I have an official partner. I know it's embarrassing, but I just wanted to ask if you would. . .?" Scorpius laughed and nodded patting Lily on the shoulder.

"Anything for my favorite Potter."

"Hey!" Albus gave him a punch to the shoulder. "We've been on the same quidditch team since second year! Not to mention the same house!" He thrust the Slytherin tie in Scorpius's face.

"Everytime we have a game, you choke out and we have to get the Wicked Witch of the West to play in your spot as a beater, and do you not remember the time she sent the bludger at Lily and broke her arm in her first game." Even now, two years later, Scorpius and Albus gripped their wands tighter, wanting to hurt them for what they did. Nonetheless, she got her punishment.

Albus laughed slowly. "Yeah. I also remember Lily not only punching her in the stomach so hard the Wicked Witch cried, but Rose sending a flock of birds after her, just like her Mum did to her Dad once." All at once, the three laughed as Rose finished painting on the wall one of their crimes. _We dueled Eddie Longbottom and We Deserve to Pay for It!_ It was written in thick black sludge.

"Brilliant, Rose." Albus clapped her on the back and examined the Witch, Monkey, and Dracula all together, named after some of the muggle stories Hermione would tell her children, including the ones with the Wicked Witch and her pushover monkeys, and Dracula, a different type of evil. He was sure they would be punished. He hoped so. "Alright, off to herbology!"

"To herbology!" Rose, Lily, and Scorpius threw their fists into the air and laughed. This had been their little routine ever since they became friends in the middle of first year, united over their hate for Esmerelda and the corrupt Slytherins that were not like Albus and Scorpius.

. . . . . .

 _Lily_

"I just don't get it!" Lily tossed her book to the ground. "Quidditch makes so much more sense than this! How can you even live with this?" Professor Neville had said she was above and beyond in her third year class and would perfectly fit in with his class. If that was true, Lily wouldn't be biting down on her unnecessarily long fire red hair which reached down to her waist.

"I tried to tell you Lily, that this class might not be something you're up to." Albus winced as soon as he had finished his sentence.

"Do you want to _fight_ me, Al? I will _bloody fight you_!" Lily raised one of her fists and her wand, as if she wasn't sure which medium she would use to defeat her older brother. All the color was gone from Albus's face as he realized his mistake. Lily wasn't great at producing spells without purpose, but if her competitive spark is lit, there would be no stopping her. That's how she one nearly every quidditch game as the best Seeker in Hogwarts history, perhaps better than her own father.

Scorpius took both of Lily's hands and put them down, speaking softly. "Maybe you should go for a walk, Lily. Alone, so you don't kill anyone. With no wand and no way to harm passing people, alright?" Lily looked at him again, his kind eyes and felt that overwhelming feeling she couldn't explain and knew she had to leave before she did something stupid.

"Alright!" She brushed his hands off hers reluctantly. "I'm going. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, send yourselves out for me." She commanded, brushing off her Gryffindor sweater. Rose, please feed Nichol for me." Lily asked for her best friend to feed her sweet tawny owl. Lily had a tawny owl, James had a snowy owl named Fitz, and Al had a barn owl named Evika, though Rose, who was allergic to animals had a little honeybee named Honey who acted as her best form of defense, stinging those who displease Rose, and even though she claimed she wasn't controlling Honey, everyone knew she was.

Scorpius though kept a canary bird name Sergio, and Sergio was a small little bird that sang the most lovely wakeup songs, according to Albus. He wasn't the most powerful bird though, and he often failed to deliver heavy mail. Nonetheless, Sergio was one of Scorpius's closest friends.

. . . . . .

Lily had been wandering the halls of Hogwarts for quite some time now. She had gotten a stash of lemon sherbets and was delightfully munching on them on her way back to Gryffindor dorms when Esmerelda, Goyle, and Dracula, pale and frightful surrounded her.

"Well, well, Potter." Esmerelda snarled. "I wasn't expecting to see your face here." Lily examined them. They were all holding their wands, teeth bared and ready to strike.

"I wasn't expecting a person with your looks to be so dumb. After all, when one is extremely foul looking you'd think they'd at _least_ be a bit intelligent." Lily smirked. This only made the Wicked Witch even more angry, and to be honest, Esmerelda was a good spell caster. So was Jareth. He had even done well in silent magic, a skill Lily wasn't even close to possessing.

"You'll pay for that, Potter! One—two—three—Crucio!" Lily Potter stood, no wand and fists unmatched against this dark curse. There were three of them, those dark red lines in lightning cackles. That would kill her. One Cruatious Curse is enough to cause paralyzing pain for someone her size and age. But three would kill her, for sure.

As the terryfiying bolts came to her, she was suddenly saved by a purple shield shrinking the curses into nothingness and protecting her. She nearly fell down from the simple shock. "You Wicked Witch!" The angered voice of Scorpius called. " _Locomoter Wibbly!"_ He aimed at Keith Goyle, who immediately fell to the ground after his legs turned to metaphorical jelly.

"Agh, _Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"_ The first two were aimed and dodged by Scorpius, but the last one hit an unassuming Lily.

She collapsed in a heap on the ground, her eyes like pockets of warm blood that could not see, her lips a boiling, melting mess. Her whole body felt like it was being eaten by coyotes, a humorous species that was laughing and taunting as it whipped and bit her into shreds.

Then nothing. The last sight before the world turned to darkness was Scorpius. His kind green-gray eyes.

. . . . . .

Lily awoke, not in the hospital room, but in her own bed. The maroon red sheets were still against her, but she had not been changed out of her robes. She felt the back of her head. "Ah!" She exclaimed softly. There was a bump buried in her deep entanglement of hair. She knew it was from where her body hit the ground after being hit by the Cruatious curse. While everyone was still sleeping, she put on fresh robes and headed to the Slytherin dorms.

It seemed that Scorpius hadn't been able to get any sleep. This is what he stated. "I didn't sleep last night. Sorry. It's kind of a lot when you know there's a raging lunatic out to kill you just a few locked doors away." There was a notebook and pencil in his hand.

"What happened?" Lily's voice quavered. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Well, I stunned them and left them and then carried you to the hospital. I made Dr. Kina promise not to tell anyone. I knew your parents would get overprotective, and your brothers would get overprotective, and you just hate that, so I let you get fixed up with a Pepperup Potion and then I sent you back to bed." All while he said it, he didn't look at Lily.

. . . . .

 _Scorpius_

When he was carrying Lily in the darkness of Hogwarts halls, her lifeless body in his arms, his gut was twisting and burning all the while. He didn't know this feeling. He had never felt it before. . . the only thing on his mind was her safety. All very strange.

Actually, he had felt that feeling before, every time he spoke with Rose. Yet, she had showed very little interest in him and more and more, his conversations had been with the other Gryffindor girl in the Golden Quartet. She was fiery and compassionate still, but putting her off was to sign your death contract.

Had those feelings been lingering in the background of his feelings for Rose? The idea made his brain turn to mush. Not only did it make almost no sense, but Lily was a third year. Daughter of Harry Potter. So passionate and free and fiery. They couldn't match, could they?

Oh, and Rose, so beautiful and intelligent. Pretty in a way you'd have to look to see. She didn't play quidditch or fawn over the boys like anyone else, not that Lily fawned over many boys! She was just this entity, and Scorpius—was Scorpius. Embarrassed to say his full name.

Yet, he didn't want to ponder on that anymore. He just wanted to return to the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game that would be happening today. Lily would be playing alongside James Potter and Fred Weasley in the game. Not to mention Eddie Longbottom, the awkward but somehow efficient seeker working on the Twigger 90 broom, which often made loud noises, distracting his opponents and making his surprising victory time after time.

"You've got your big game tonight, though, don't you?" Scorpius still couldn't look at her. He was sure he had heard the sound of her hair rustling on her shoulders, indicating she had nodded her yes.

"Scorpius—I," Lily paused, obviously not sure what to say. This time, Scorpius looked at her again. "I'll check on Nichol. I have some mail I want him to send before I get dressed. . . thank you Scorpius." With a curt nod, Lily turned on her heel and her mass fire red hair trailed behind her.

Scorpius sighed on his bed as she went farther away from him, like a precious flower floating away in the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2: Rumors & Regrets

_Lily_

She could've sworn she'd seen that glittering orb of gold zipping around the bright green court before it disappeared over the low set clouds. Now, Lily Luna Potter was facing off Eddie Longbottom just below the dark and wispy clouds, too thin for rain, thank goodness. Suddenly though, at the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of gold underneath her and she dove like mad.

At first, she was beginning to think she had nearly thrown herself off her Firebolt Ultra, which flew so fast, you could barely see it move. She heard the hollers coming from Albus, Rose, and Scorpius of course and smiled, tuning her attention back to the golden snitch, which was now flying over the head of Lorcan Scamander, and the second year boy didn't even know it.

Lily zoomed, her goggles letting her see though she was travelling faster than anyone could imagine unless you'd experienced it. She was right above Lorcan's head. . . "C'mon. . . _c'mon!_ " She shouted, reaching with all her might.

Much too suddenly, she grabbed for it. The broom shot her out and she spiraled towards the ground and only hoping this wouldn't be as painful as the Cruciatus curse. Her violently red hair spilled over her gently as she felt herself collide with something soft.

Bubbles. "Lily!" Rose was suddenly at her side, her auburn hair swinging stiffly. "Are you alright? I did the first thing I could think of." She tugged at Lily's gloved hand but received no response. "Albus, Scorpius. Help me get her out of this bubble bath." There was a chorus of chuckles from the boys as they bent forward to take the youngest of their quartet from this square of bubbles soft as snow.

Exactly before they could touch her though, she shot into the air, all of her covered in white material. In her right fist though, shimmering, was a round, golden ball. . . _the snitch._

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lily announced, grabbing her broom from a few feet away with a simple summoning spell and parading through the air, the high winds taking hold of her perhaps unnecessarily long hair as she rallied her team, patting them on the back as she whipped through the sky, doing a victory lap. Rose cheered her on, and so did Albus and Scorpius just as enthusiastically.

By the time Lily had landed, she was flanked by her whole squad of quidditch teammates, sweaty and exhausted, but encouraged to keep up the activity by Lily, who arguably was the leader of the team.

"Hey!" She hugged her three best friends and kissed the snitch—instead of Scorpius. "The team and I are going to Hogsmeade for celebration of our victory. You guys should come." She turned back to the team. "We're going to the CHAMPIONSHIP!" She yelled, gathering hoots from all around.

Albus and Scorpius stepped forward, Scorpius the seeker of the Slytherin team, and Albus a keeper respectively. "Well, don't think you'll be handed the House Cup," Scorpius teased. "We'll give you a fight you know." They all laughed, even Rose, who wasn't on any quidditch team. God knows she's got zero athletic ability.

Lily narrowed her eyes, gliding up to Scorpius for a moment and whispering in his ear. "I'm sure Esmerelda would be happy to do such a thing." The words were harsh and quick, filled with the memory of that painful night that she still wouldn't share. She was allowed a free day, and since she was so exhausted, made plans to nap it through until the big game, but she couldn't.

Esmerelda's mad cackling had still rung in her ears, a horror that easily was not washed away.

Nonetheless, Scorpius ignored the strange look Albus and Rose were giving him, but indeed followed Lily and her victorious team, enjoying the hollers and hoots, eventually Rose and Albus following close behind James Potter, who scowled and looked with unhappiness at the chattering Lily and Scorpius.

"Since when did my little sis start dating _Malfoy_?" He snarled. His onyx black hair fell in a messy heap. "I swear, if even _one_ —"

"Calm down, eh?" Albus interjected. "Merlin's Beard, James, she's going to date besides you and Dad's wishes. Besides, Scorpius is a good guy, and Mum and Dad weren't really the same age either. Get over it." Albus walked a little faster out of the stadium where the students were apparating to Hogsmeade. He was going to say more, but even _he_ stiffened when Scorpius hooked his arm around his little sister's waist and disappeared to Hogsmeade. . . allegedly. He had to swallow the bile coming up.

"I'm going to kill him." James spat. Albus nodded silently.

No one though, noticed Rose in the background, a single tear slipping down her cheek, wiped away by her thick sweater.

. . . . .

 _Rose_

As she carried around her butterbeer, she couldn't help but wish she had acted on her feelings for Scorpius earlier. Lily was her best friend in the entire world, and she only wanted her to be the happiest person in the world, but Scorpius she had loved since her third year of Hogwarts. . . if only she had had the guts of Lily Potter to act on it immediately.

She found Lily alone though, digging through her own butterbeer and corn chips. "So. When did you start dating Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose tried not to sound disappointed, looking at Lily as her eyes widened in shock.

"Who the _bloody heck_ told you that?" She continued sipping her drink with leisure. Rose was completely caught off guard. She could see Albus and James, waiting in the corner for her reaction. The look on their faces was murderous.

"C'mon, Lily. Everyone saw you whisper to him like you had a special secret. Everyone saw him wrap his arm around you and then vanish together. Secret's out." A little too bluntly she spoke, and Lily began to feel attacked. The last thing you could want is Lily Luna Potter feeling attacked.

" _Actually_ , what I whispered to Scorpius is between him and I, but it is nothing romantic. And he had to wrap his arm around my waist because I can't apparate, so he did it and brought me with him. What, do you think I should've snogged him in front of everyone? Like my Dad and Mum did?" She sounded slightly hurt. Everyone who knew Lily knew Lily had always felt pressured to be a copy of her mother and father. She hated the stereotype.

Rose stepped back. "I'm sorry Lily. Honestly," she managed a shaky laugh. Lily slammed down her butterbeer and scowled at Rose, who should have been her best friend. Should've known. With a flip of her waist-long firecracker red hair, Lily bolted off towards the darkened corner, leaving Rose all alone.

Rose walked towards Albus and James, hair messy and lips cold from the butterbeer. "Good news, Potter boys." She leaned against the wall. "Lily isn't dating Scorpius. She just needed someone to apparate with to Hogsmeade." James and Albus released a sigh.

"Good because Scorpius is my best buddy, but I'll smack his arse if I ever even see him kiss Lily." Albus shuddered. "Eh, well, James and I were going to visit Uncle George at the joke shop. He's got a wonderful new line of cakes that make you float. There's raspberry, strawberry, vanilla, and even a special Bertie Bott's Every Flavor! See you later Ro." The two boys gave her a hug and disappeared out the door of the pub.

"Wait!" Rose smiled. "Get me a strawberry cake." The boys smiled back at Rose, not sure what she was up to, but knowing her genius plus the mischief of the Potter siblings, they smiled and disappeared into the dark of night.

. . . . .

 _Lily_

She was fuming with anger. Her night of wonderful victory had been tainted by that dumb rumor. No, she had never felt any romantic attraction to the son of Draco Malfoy. A wonderful friend he was, yes, but that was all. In fact, the only small little crush she had ever had on a boy was her cousin Hugo Weasley. At Christmas during her first year, he gave her the first kiss Lily was to receive.

Lily refused to consider it her first kiss though. It was embarrassing, that her first kiss was her cousin, perhaps because she was so desperate. Ugh, now, she was pacing in the corridor, wishing she could just go back to Hogwarts, away from this all.

"Hey, it's your big night! Why're you sulking down _here_?" She jumped when she heard the silky voice of Scorpius. Her cheeks brightened.

Ever since last night, she felt a strange pull to Scorpius. She hated it. She hated feeling vulnerable and like she was wearing her stupid heart on her stupid sleeve.

His cool green eyes and white-blonde hair captured her attention immediately, and she kept reliving the frozenness of her heart when he wrapped his arm around her that flushed her cheeks further. "Because everyone thinks we're a couple apparently! I mean, you didn't tell anyone about last night, right?" She looked at her shoes, dirty and wet from the drying rain puddles.

Scorpius looked at her, puzzled. "I didn't, but surely _everyone_ can't think we're a couple." A smile was now toying on his lips for reasons he didn't know, much less Lily knew.

"Whatever. My brothers do. Rose does. The news will spread amongst the Gryffindors and Slytherins. I guess it was unavoidable." She shrugged, finally meeting his gaze. He was so close she could lean forward and touch him without moving anything but her shoulders.

There was an unnatural silence. Scorpius shuffled forward. He sighed. "I—like you." Lily's eyes widened. "I guess maybe a little part of me always has. . . it's just been hidden."

Lily snorted. "Behind your massive _love_ for Rose." She crossed her arms. "I see how you look at her, Scorpius. I know I can't be any less important since even _you_ can only see me as a secondary crush. How stupid I was!" She exclaimed. "I like you too Scorpius, but I can't stand to be an afterthought." Lily made her way to turn away, to get out of there and walk, hopefully away from there. She couldn't apparate, but she could buy a worthless broom and fly over to Hogwarts.

But then her hand was in Scorpius's. Her nose was right on his. Their eyes had found each other.

"Lily. . . we can't leave things like this." He whispered. To speak in a clear voice would be to burst her eardrums at this closeness. As his face inched closer towards hers, in a rare move of Lily Potter's, she reared back.

There was a dimming sympathy in her eyes. "We can. _I_ will. Goodbye, Scorpius." She pushed open the back door, leaving him stunned. "When you can think about me over Rose, come too me." With that, she disappeared much like her brothers into the night, but a dark attitude set in.

. . . . .

 _Scorpius_

From his father, he had learned the attitude of "say I can't do it and I'll prove you wrong and that I'm the best at it." That was how he had joined the Slytherin quidditch team, to become a great seeker, like his father.

That's how he was falling so hopelessly for Lily Potter by the hour. Every time he saw her he was annoyed at how much his mind and his heart were toying with him, but he couldn't focus on that. He had quidditch practice he needed to do before the Hogwarts Cup Championship next week. He tended to get distracted on the field, in his second and third year it was because of Rose, but more recently, Lily's fiery spirit.

He took a cauldron cake to go and patted Rose's shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm going back to the Hogwarts library." He nearly had to shout over all the noise in the pub. "Tomorrow I've got practice on the Slytherin field and then I've got to go to potions and defense against dark arts and then ancient runes, so I should probably just finish my homework back at the library and head to bed. I'll see you later." Scorpius drew his wand from his robe, intending on leaving the celebration alone, but Rose took her wand out as well.

"I've got loads of herbology homework as well that I need to do. Professor Neville isn't giving us an easy week! I've got to keep the fire-snout pully pods alive so they can bare fire berries. Then I've got to write a five page essay on the properties of Blue Fanged Geraniums! Then I'll have to study for the test about Silkmary Seeds! Merlin's beard, I knew I liked that professor for a reason." Rose sighed.

Scorpius chuckled. "Maybe because he took down the dark lord? That's my reasoning for being a fan. Giving us all this homework has actually taken him _down_ a notch, in my eyes." Rose cocked her head, like she couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want a lot of homework.

"C'mon. On three, Ro. One, two, three. . ." They waved their wands with force into the air and disappeared with a sharp _click_. In no moments at all, they were on their backs in the gran library of Hogwarts, giggling with their stomachs turning. " _Accio_ —" They both called upon their different work sheets and quills respectively, and Rose even brought her pet Honey with her.

"Goodness, Rose. That thing makes you smell like Honey all the time." Scorpius sprinkled some water from his wand onto his plant. "Why don't you get an owl or something? Maybe a cat, or dog?"

Rose shrugged. "Those take up a lot of space. Plus, honeybees are sweet, innocent, fascinating creatures."

Scorpius snorted. "They're just flying fish, Rose. They're too small to hold and close contact results in either injury for the animal or the human. Useless, Rose. They can't even carry messages. Why?" He continued to persist, putting away his quill.

Once again, the auburn haired girl shook her head. Then, her eyes widened. "Under the table, Scorpius." She demanded. "Diminuendo." She shrunk all of the work supplies they had laid out and shoved them into her back.

"Hey!" Scorpius attempted, but she slapped him hard and pointed at the tall, dark haired, pale skinned, green tie adorned girl walking through the library. Esmerelda Zabini. Scorpius drew his wand with his shaking hand.

Esmerelda sat on one of the leather couches and stared at the doors. "Colloportus! Colloportus! Colloportus!" She locked all three entrances. "Come out! Is it you, Potter!" She spat. "You disgusting Weasley girl? You disgusting blood traitor, you! Show yourself and let us duel. I am alone. Potter? Weasley? Malfoy." She said, her voice furious. "You scared Potter? I've been practicing those spells for a while now. . . there are more where it came from!" She began madly destroying the tables, breaking holes into them, until Scorpius came from under the table and worked quick as a wick.

"Stupefy!" It was obvious Scorpius wasn't looking for a duel by the way he had jumped out to disallow her to commit any harm. But he had aimed terribly, and where his spell landed many books fell high from shelves to the ground. Esmerelda gave a wicked smile.

"Buffliato." She swished her wand. Bubbles, round and clear streamed from the tip, circling and confusing both Scorpius who was sacrificing himself for Rose, and Rose who cowered under the table with all her knowledge of spells, hexes and curses, stayed still.

Suddenly though, Rose's eyes widened. "Scorpius! Run away! Those aren't just normal bubbles they're acid—" It didn't matter though. The unbelievable pain Scorpius was feeling had overcome him as the bubbles attacked all skin on his body, his face, his hands, even crawling up his robe to reach his arms. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath and tearing at his face.

Finally, when Rose decided she couldn't cower any longer, a stray spell his Esmerelda in her back, making her fly through the air.

"LEAVE. . . HIM. . . ALONE!" Rose had never seen Lily look any more dangerous than now; her wand was at the ready, and then shooting more curses out of the tip, making Esmerelda frantic to run from them. Suddenly, Esmerelda's ears turned into antlers, and her face grew bright red.

"Back again for more pain Lily Potter? Well, bombarda!" She screeched. There was no running for Lily. A blast shot her into the air and her wand out of her hand. A steady flow of blood trickled from her eyebrow as Esmerelda towered over her, malicious.

"Avada Ked—" Everything stopped as Rose screamed, overturning her protective table and firing back at Esmerelda, who didn't even have enough time to turn to Rose before she screamed:

"Immobulus!" The charm rendered her frozen, her arm raised to strike Rose's best friend and cousin with a curse that would kill her, scarily just as it did to Lily's grandmother all those years ago. "Stupefy." Esmerelda fell to the ground. Lily scurried forward, shaking, and took her wand. "Lily?" Rose asked, just before Lily placed the stick on the ground and muttered an incantation, snapping the wand in two. Rose gasped.

"Rose, thank you for saving my life—goodness why is it that this year every other night I'm always attacked?" She muttered quietly, but quiet enough for Rose to hear. To wonder. "I was never here though. I was sleeping in my bed, and I was never here." Lily stood, found her wand, and disappeared without a trace, or care, for the damage done to the beautiful library.

First things though, she checked on Scorpius, putting a hand to his chest to check his heart, which was still beating strong.

While he had no scars from the magical acid bubbles, his face was pale and sweaty. His breathing was shallow.

"Scorpius." She said, a whisper at best. "Scorpius. . ." She shook his shoulder. A moment, where his breaths could be heard but not his voice.

When Rose was at the brink of crying, Scorpius gasped for air and sat up, his mesmerizing eyes circling the remnants of the library. "Scorpius you're alive. . . I. . ." She didn't even finish her sentence.

At the same moment, the two of them pressed their lips together for a kiss, realizing how much they cared about each other and how much they'd been hiding. It all came out once they'd nearly died together. When they released each other, Scorpius was wearing a small smile, but Rose's eyes were sympathetic.

Scorpius frowned at her. "Oh no, Rose. Please, don't leave."

"Ah, Scorpius I wish I could stay with you, you know. But I see something in you. A real gem in you. You're the purest person I know. I. . ." Rose swallowed, the tears coming. "I love you. I have since third year, but I want you to be happy and I don't want to waste time waiting to see if that's possible. If you love Lily, go chase her. Please." Scorpius was brushing tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

"Stop it, Ro. I've wanted to be with you since third year—"

"That's not love," Rose argued. "I would do anything for you. I love you."

Scorpius scoffed. "Yet you couldn't get out from under the table and try to protect me. Yeah. Love." They were already icing each other away. "You know, thanks for that, by the way. Because now I know who might love me. Someone who would do anything for me. Someone special. Someone like Lily." This hurt Rose to the point where she began to weep a little.

"Fine!" She had nothing more to say. With that, she stormed off, leaving Scorpius to feel miserable inside.

* * *

 **Author Note: If you liked this story, favorite it, then please, please, please, review it! Tell me who you'd prefer to be the soulmate of Scorpius? Rose or Lily? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dissolved

_Scorpius_

Lately, Scorpius couldn't focus on his classes. It was necessary, though, because of the O.W.L.s coming up in the Spring. His ultimate dream job would be to be a Ministry worker, hopefully among the lines of quidditch somehow.

Yes, he wanted a job where he could be diplomatic but also talk about his favorite sport and his favorite teams. That would require great O.W.L.s in everything but arithmancy, which would take a lot of his time, but not a lot of his energy. He had his mother's brain; quick, witty, and adaptable. It had helped him with his classes and studies but never brought him much fun in his personal life.

His spirit however, belonged to his father's. Unmistakably and unfortunately, see what you want and attempt to catch it.

So, his brain had drawn him to the likes of Rose Granger, a girl beautiful in a dorky way, shy and timid but a mastermind. No one but good old Freddie and James knew, while he suspected, that Rose was the true mastermind behind all of the hilarious pranks. The one doing the calculations for the spells no one knew existed before.

What a special mind she was. . .

Then again, what a special girl Lily was. With her locks of hair that glowed like the flames of a fire, blistering gorgeous. How had he let himself fall for Lily. . . after he had fallen for Rose?

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Professor Gorman, his potions professor, shouted. The man had wide, eccentric eyes that glowed bright silver, like rings. One eye, however "Can you tell me the exact function of powdered beetle eyes or were you too busy thinking of something else, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Gorman towered over Scorpius, like a giant twig, thin but unusually tall.

"Sir," Scorpius began. One of his many talents was smooth talking. "I believe that powdered beetle eyes makes as a vital ingredient in the dreamless sleep potion, sir. Of course, if you were drop pure beetle eyes into laugh inducing potion, it will actually cancel the effects out."

The professor was stunned. Scorpius smiled broadly. "Eh, yes. Well, students. You have your homework. Come back to me on Friday with the dreamless sleep potion, or I'll give you Nightbane!" He threatened with the concoction to promise nightmares. The whole class shivers.

At long last, the students were set free from the class, minds whirring with the calculations of homework that they would be expected to do tonight.

Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius spots a trio of two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin girl he recognizes as Chalida Phongam, a muggleborn from Thailand, almost went with the Asian school for magic, as she was accepted there as well. Also, a star quidditch player on their team as the captain and the amazing chaser, she was definitely a mix of the ambitious Slytherin and the proudly intellectual Ravenclaw. It took the sorting hat nearly ten minutes, but in the end of the vigorous debate with Chalida, she was in Slytherin.

Scorpius had seen Albus hanging out with the pretty girl recently. She went with him to the Yule Ball, and ever since, everyone had assumed they were a couple. They probably were, but as usual, they wouldn't tell anyone.

Speaking of Albus and everyone else, the golden quartet had become slightly. . . dissolved over the past few days.

First, the rumors spread that Scorpius and Lily were a thing. Actually, no. When Scorpius thought maybe there was a foundation for that to happen, Lily rejected. Again, later that night, a duel ensued between Rose, Scorpius and Esmerelda Zabini. In a passionate moment, Scorpius had kissed Rose, and all seemed to be less confusing for a moment.

Then, Rose explained she still felt he loved Lily more than her, and after a bad argument, ran away.

Ever since, Rose had begun hanging out with Freddie and Roxanne a little bit more, always a bit more somber than usual every day. It seemed like her hair was flattening just by the will of her black mood. Lily, on the other hand seemed just as usual, acing quidditch practice and secretly sending out her ocelot patronus on the first years, smiling in the corner of the room to see their wide eyes and smiles. She hung out with her two brothers, Albus and James, and the two of them always gave him the nastiest of looks for some reason.

That left old Scorpius, constantly reminded every day of his mistakes when he sat at lunch, alone. A traitor to his house for hanging out with two Gryffindor children of Potter and Weasley and Granger. A traitor to his best friends for being such a stupid idiot who didn't know what he was doing or who he would hurt.

As a reminder never to do such a thing again, he sent himself a howler ever Saturday night, reminding him of what he did and his consequences.

Another thing to release all the frustration he felt towards his once best friends was to be the best at everything he was previously putting to the side for his friendship. That meant no more skipping quidditch practices to go to Diagon Alley with the gang. No more hot chocolate retreats in the Hufflepuff common room, because they were pretty close with Eddie Longbotttom, the timid and sweet Hufflepuff son of one of the Heroes of Hogwarts.

So, yes. Scorpius knew that his grades were up and his quidditch skills had never been better, with him being able to see the snitch three times as well as he had before and being very much able to communicate with the beaters, who had previously slipped from his view and cost the team matches.

Everything was coming together at last.

Well, except everything that mattered.

. . . . . .

 _Rose_

"I don't get why we can't talk to James and Lily. Al was a little weird to begin with, but James and Lily were the _fun_ Potters!" Roxanne exclaimed to Rose as she took a giant wig of pumpkin juice. For some reason, Roxanne and her brother Freddie hated butterbeer, which had made them playful outcasts in the family gatherings, where butterbeer was a delight to pass around.

Rose sighed again, the two chocolate skinned, frizzy haired cousins blaring at her. They had mapped out lots of pranks in the last few weeks, which Freddie didn't complain about, always in awe about how Rose knew the secrets of Hogwarts and exactly where they should put the dynamite crackers and when. Roxie, however, never liked the business of pranking as much her father, brother, and late uncle Fred. That's why when Fred was separated from his best pal James, replaced by his sister, he did the pranks with a small sulk.

The two Weasley children of her cheeky Uncle George scowled, biting into garlic chicken breast. "Because Lily is hanging out with them now. See?" Rose tried to explain.

Her cousins just looked back at her, deeply confused. "So? Isn't she your best friend? Your closest cousin?" Roxanne didn't even refrain from saying that with bitterness. Everyone had long accepted by now that she preferred hanging out with Headmaster McGonagall's grandchildren, Numitor of Slytherin and Cardea of Gryffindor they were seventh years, and the lot of them were close as could be. Especially her and handsome Numitor. .

They were busy testing for N.E.W.T.s and seeing as Roxie didn't have to, she agreed to come hang out with her big brother. She was in sixth year and him in seventh, his last year to cause mischief and mayhem in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Wrong," Rose rolled her eyes, chugging butterbeer. "She was until I realized how strange everything was between Scorpius, her and I. I guess she's still my best friend, but I'm really upset, so can you stay away from them for a while? Is that alright Freddie? Roxie?" The two sighed.

Rose had gotten used to it by now, the slightly agitated but understanding sighs of her cousins and friends. She had dropped hints that she was having trouble with her friends, but not telling the whole story.

The whole story of how when Scorpius had been attacked by a furious and magically talented student, she had hidden until Lily was being attacked. How she had taken the credit for vanquishing the attacker when it was actually Lily, who was much more powerful than Rose had ever known. How then, in a moment of hope and possibly delirium, they had kissed, and it felt nothing like delirium. It felt perfect.

How Rose had admitted her love for Scorpius ever since third year. How he had not returned the gesture. How this had led to her explaining the smiles he used for Lily that were so special, how she had always felt a background character. How he needed to find what was most important and then stormed away, tears flooding.

No one knew except for herself, and it was quite a heartbreaking thing if she was being truly honest. Scorpius was her true love and she knew it, but know he was possibly gone forever, both as a friend and even possibly more.

She should have seen it. She's a straggly haired freak with no friends outside of her giant scape of cousins and her previously close friends, also mostly her cousins. Her face was round and pink and babyish. The only person who could ever think that was beautiful would be her mother, who would tell her she's "pretty." Scorpius would of course go for Lily, as beautiful as her mother and her namesake. With her hair and her strength and her magical ability which she had not known about. . . and her quidditch skill and her bravery and her beauty.

What wasn't there to like about Lily Potter, the amazing girl.

What was there to like about Rose Weasley? The weirdo witch with hair big enough to cover her eyes, and being brown at that. One wouldn't guess she was a Weasley-Granger if she took the time to straighten her hair. One would guess she was just an extremely ordinary witch who came second in everything.

. . . . .

 _Lily_

Her brothers were beginning to bother her, pestering her about what Scorpius had exactly done. Of course, she'd have to lie eventually, get them to stay off her case. For now, she had just said that they had had a very insulting disagreement and that she didn't want to talk about it. That had kept them away, like a shield spell against a hex, it worked.

And now, every moment she got to herself was a precious one. Usually, she was practicing on the quidditch field, her mind straying back to Scorpius.

She just wanted him to be happy, just wanted him to know who he wanted he wanted.

"Dang." Lily scrunched up her face as she dove down, her hair flying up. The snitch was resting down on the ground, fluttering slowly in one spot. "I'm going to catch you!" Like the object had heard her voice, it immediately zoomed upward. Knocking the breath out of her, she reached for it with her dragon hide gloves left on from Herbology class.

Her broom lost it under her enthusiasticness and gave out, beginning its descend down towards the earth. This was the third time this had happened with her broom, but last time she had at least caught the snitch.

Now, she muttered an incantation to protect the broom (instead of her own body. Stupid girl.) and landed, rolling on her wrists and scalp, twice, until stopping in front of tall black leather boots with dark green laces, the silver stamp of _seeker_ on the toe of the shoes. A neat broom beside her nose, almost making her sneeze.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily rejected the hand offered to her by the boy of which she had deep affection for. "Scorpius!" She exclaimed, brushing the mud from her shirt and legs. "Why are you here?" Lily demanded. She would take pity from no one. Give her pity to no one.

All that mattered was Scorpius's explanation. And it was much too simple for her.

"Lily. . . I usually come here to practice. I've never seen you before." He was just as pale. Just as silver and green eyed as usual. Just as effortlessly handsome.

"Well, neither have I. And quite frankly, while you invade my time to practice, I'd like you to leave." Lily's hand went down to the inside of her robe, where her wand was placed. Unexpectedly, Scorpius grabbed her hand.

His eyes spoke a million different words in a million different languages, but what he was saying, Lily couldn't decipher. "Lily," he begged, "please talk to me. Please."

This is what she had been dreading. Dreading being so close to him now, here. Just the two of them. Just the two of them.

"No. No, I need to practice. You realize the championship is just three days away and I can't complete twenty minutes without falling off my bloody broom!" Lily brushed strands of hair from her face. "Every time I play I think of you. Every time I walk into my classroom, I think of you. I can't fall asleep without thinking of you. You're haunting me. Scorpius. You're haunting." Her knees were weakening. "Just leave." She pleaded. Tears were streaming down her face.

But Scorpius couldn't leave. He couldn't leave her. She mattered so much to him that without seeing her, without seeing any of the people he so dearly loved, he was losing himself. He just needed to be with her now, at last.

Thunder began to rumble as the sun set. Clouds circled around the two students, beautiful and young. "If I can remain your thoughts at all, you beautiful Lily, than I will ask of you to forgive me." Her wide brown eyes locked into his as Scorpius took Lily's chin and lifted her lips to his.

They were both so sad and frightened that they had no one that they denied any warning thoughts in the backs of their dazed brains and continued to embrace.

 _What will your brother's think?_ Lily's common sense tried to tell her.

 _What will Rose think? What if you had seen her instead of Lily?_ Scorpius's mind concocted a terrible thought for him to think over. But in the moment, his lips remained with Lily's, grateful for the girl he had gained back.

And when they did release each other, rain was beginning to drizzle from the skies. "Scorpius—"

"No," if it was a contradiction to his feelings, it would have to wait. For now, he just needed Lily Potter, no clauses attached. "Please, can we forget Rose for now? Can it only be us?"

Lily laughed. "It will never be only us," she traced her finger across his eyebrow. "But I'm willing to forget the fact that I told my brother's not to like you anymore if you are?" They both laughed heartily.

"Of course." Scorpius said with a peck to her cheek. "I'll see you later, Lily." His hands slipped from around her waist and he boarded his broom, flying off to Diagon Alley. Only once did he turn to see Lily Luna Potter, still grounded.


	4. Chapter 4: Forget

_Lily_

She had placed a hiding enchantment on the two of them, Scorpius and her. While her brother James had hidden away the invisibility cloak, she still had her book of charms, and Scorpius to help her decipher the hints at how to make the charms come true. Of course, he would occasionally brush aside that stray piece of blood sun hued hair and kiss her cheek. Scorpius couldn't help himself, he was happier than he had been in a long while. And Lily couldn't help herself; she was experiencing something new and being with someone she had grown up with, looked up to, and could always make her smile.

"I'm going to wish you good luck now," Lily brushed down his quidditch robes, glinting up at his eyes. "Although, I'm going to crush you on the field." She promised, twirling her hair and stepping away playfully, careful not to go too far, and not to breaking their connection of the spell that bound them.

Scorpius laughed at her, reaching for her gloved hand but missing by an inch. "Alright. Well, good luck with that. But then again, win or lose, I'm going to kiss you in front of everyone when it's over." He grinned.

Lily gave him a purposely annoyed look, grabbing her powerful broom and glaring at him sternly. In the few days that has passed ever since they first kissed in the rain on the same quidditch field, they had decided to keep themselves secret.

Actually, Lily had. Scorpius had made a strong, but ultimately slow and disappointing case about how they should stop being cowards and let everyone know.

As expected, Lily has the better argument. She even spoke for so long that they didn't know what they were talking about and Scorpius blindly agreed. Now, Lily was planning consider what he was saying, and just fess up already. The only one who knew was Albus, the best friend of all of them, Rose included, and he was doing a great job of being quiet about it and chilling with his new friends.

Yes, it was sad that the Golden Quartet had broken apart. In a way, it was alright because Albus was happy with someone he liked, Scorpius and Lily were beginning a relationship, and, well, Rose didn't seem to be that happy. . .

Barely showing up to lunches, always quiet and unusual in class, and even though she sometimes laughed on occasion with Roxanne and Freddie, her close cousins, she often wasn't with them and strayed from Hogwarts crowds.

Lily hadn't spoken to Rose, her best friend, in so long. The last time they had spoken was when they had dueled Esmerelda Zabini on that strange, strange night, when so many things happened. Yes, Scorpius has told Lily that he had kissed Rose on that night, but she was fine with it, truly. Besides, she was sick with all of the drama so recently.

She liked Scorpius. . . A lot. It was something Lily couldn't control, and frankly didn't want to. She had always followed her heart, and this was another calling. Did it matter that she liked Scorpius that much? Did it really? She had always known Rose had had a small crush on Scorpius, but then again, Rose knew Lily had a crush of Scorpius as well. Through nights in shared bedrooms during family reunions, talking excitedly about boys and such, Scorpius, being practically the only male friend she had that wasn't a cousin, was a common subject.

The whistle blew and Freddie, the son of George and Angelina, called for all the teammates. With a casual good-luck kiss, Lily grabbed her broom and jogged over to the Gryffindor sector, where her cousins Fred, Roxanne, and her brother James would be. On the Slytherin side, her other brother Al and her now boyfriend Scorpius would be playing for the championship.

"Alright!" Freddie was the team captain, and he rallied up the team. "Lily, you're my cousin, and the best dang seeker I've ever seen. Keep your eye on the target and you'll win this. Roxie, you're my brother, and you're a good enough beater compared to me."

Roxanne punched him with a chortle. "Sod off, Freddie."

With a small laugh, Freddie continued. "James! You're an amazing chaser, Potter. Just swing the quaffle through the hoop and we can make it and break it." The cheesiness was killing me. "The rest of you, we're not related. I frankly don't care about you, Ramona, Iris, and Ned." The three non Weasley/Potter children laughed, as they were Fred's close friends. "Alright," another whistle blew, this time asking the teams to come to the field. "Let's show them Slytherins that the Gryffindors don't play when it comes to quidditch!" He cheered, followed by the proud chorus of his team as they followed him, flying into the air.

. . . . . .

 _Rose_

Rose had been so sick from her unrest that she struggled to levitate a comb through her hair while she covered her mouth with her hand, still fighting the sleep that wrapped its ugly jaws around her throat, nearly suffocating her into sleep again. Her friends were now out on the quidditch field, without her.

She sighed. If only she had the looks of her cousin and the athletic talents of her Aunt Ginny, she might not have been sulking in the stands, wrapped in a thin sweater and a Gryffindor scarf. "All teams, no fighting, foul play, or hexing." The coach ordered, her silver and short hair flat in the cold. "Fred Weasley," her voice broke slightly. This coach was old, living long enough to remember when the first Fred Weasley was the best beater on the Gryffindor team. She shook it off though, because when playing with the Potter/Weasley clan, you tend to bring up old and gone favorites. Hence, James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna, and Fred Weasley. Rose's parents had been more creative though.

"Scorpius Malfoy, shake hands." The two captains of the teams leaned forward and gave a friendly shake. Unlike the captains before them, at the time of Rose's father Ron, they were friends, and didn't mind a little bit of laughter before an edgy match.

"On three. One," the captain's faces hardened, ready to play. "Two," the audience sat on edge, gripping their cauldron cakes and pumpkin juice for the most exciting match of the year. "Three. Begin!" The coach barely had time to end her words before the teams shot off, the chasers of Gryffindor soaring high into the sky in formation, a plan they had rehearsed.

A smart one as well, seeing as the quaffle usually shot high into the sky before sailing down, waiting for a chaser to toss it through the hoops. The Slytherins were so caught off guard, that as one of their own in the audience screamed for them to follow the Gryffindor team, they bumped into each other and accidentally bumped into each other, disabling the two buffoons for a single moment.

But the bludger was still an instrument of pain and wrath, unpredictable and terrible. As James had the quaffle, grinning as his Firebolt broom zoomed toward his goal, the bludger ravaged right into the part of the broom that sent it flying, and he began descending into the ground.

Not before lifting it up for Iris Blanc to catch it fiercely. James stumbled a bit on the ground, dazed from the blow, but mustered up the strength to mend his broom with his wand, which had been tucked into his tall boot, and lifted into the air again.

"C'mon Iris! C'mon!" James shouted, rallying her on as she dodged under another Slytherin moron and pushed the quaffle through the hoop, receiving enormous cheers from the crowd.

Eddie Longbottom, the moderator, gave a slight yelp of joy as well. "It seems. . . the Gryffindors have twenty points to the zero of Slytherin!" His voice emitted a small amount of confidence. "The bludger seems to be having a toss back between Slytherin beater Joan Barry and Gryffindor beater Roxie Weasley—Oh wait! Lily is zooming! She is zooming! Is it possibly the snitch she sees?"

When Eddie said that, Scorpius, a determined smile on his face, raced after Lily on his broom. They seemed to be speaking words to each other that were unaudible, and imagining what they were saying made Rose's stomach turn.

While the two seekers flew around the field madly, the Slytherin chasers were gaining. The Gryffindor team and supporters booed loudly as Esmerelda pulled James back by the hair and grabbed the quaffle, laughing smugly as she tossed it through the hoop.

Anyone who knew Lily, especially Scorpius and Rose, knew that she had had enough of Esmerelda Zabini. She was sick of the duels and the hatred and the fear. With a look of killing in her eyes, she changed course and bolted at the Slytherin witch.

"Lily, NO!" Scorpius yelled, halting as he extended his arm to pull her back.

But it was too late. No one, not even Albus or Scorpius or James, could catch Lily with her determination and her speed. It seemed that Esmerelda was getting a much deserved ending.

Then, Lily did something no one expected. She launched herself off her broom, holding onto the tip with one hand, and kicked Esmerelda in the side of the ribs. She flew into the ground with a bloodcurdling scream, but stopped her momentum before the injury would have happened.

It seemed Lily's true intent wasn't to hurt Esmerelda, though she was definitely thinking of it when she pushed her off her levitating broom. . . thirty feet into the air. Extending an arm, Rose proudly realized what Lily had really done.

Extracting a surprised muffle from Lily's small body, she hung by her knees, upside down, when she let out a loud cheer and held up her hand.

Everyone smiled when she got upright and did her signature giggle and them raucous cheer. "GRYFFINDOR—IS—THE—HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH CHAMPIONS!" Even the exhausted Rose stood up in cheers for her young cousin, despite the look of disappointment of her true love's face.

Lily then rallied her crowd as the overjoyed, even tearful crowd of Gryffindors flooded onto the field, ignoring the soft and unconfident boos of the Slytherin crowd. "Wait!" She commanded. "We won, but this victory would not be a proper victory without commending the team who practiced long hours, communicated, and played as worthy opponents. The Slytherin team!" There was a loud bunch of applause as well, as everyone was just mostly to have skipped their classes for this exciting event.

And it was then, that Scorpius, handsome and sweating in the sun, tired but still excited, hooked his arm around Lily and swooped in on her, showcasing them for a kiss.

It was delicate and sweet, something out of a fairytale. After her victory and his loss, it seemed they would be agitated with each other. But no. They leaned into each other and smiled against each other's lips, ignoring with glee the hollers coming from the crowd.

She was happy for them, Rose was. Truly, she couldn't be happier for them. In fact, she wanted Lily and Scorpius to get married, live on the countryside, have a child, name it after her, get jobs in quidditch, and become happy forever and ever. . .

Yeah. . . that was a complete and utter lie.

Rose wanted to marry Scorpius. Had since she was thirteen. She wanted to have his child and be his and love him, even more than she already did if that was possible. Rose wanted to grow old with him and never have to calm her unruly hair, or pretend she liked these strange and confusing quidditch games. She just wanted to be _herself._ With _him._

And seeing Scorpius so involved and happy with Lily, her little cousin, a girl who had always said she looked up to Rose, with the boy she loved so very much that her very being was overcome with gushing love whenever she saw him. . . it repulsed and depressed her.

"Excuse me," her face greyed as she ran out from the cheering quidditch stadium. Rose grabbed her wand, succumbing to sobs as she pointed the wand into the distance, thought of a destination, and vanished in thin air.

. . . . .

 _Scorpius_

The common room was warm and delightful, as usual. Holding Lily's hand, he kissed her cheek. "What was that for?" She quizzed him. Looking at her bright and youthful eyes, he grinned.

"For being Lily Luna Potter." And he slowly kissed her again. It wasn't until James huffed loudly that Scorpius and Lily drew apart. "Aye, James," Scorpius ruffled his hair nervously, "I'm a traditionalist. My father is one and my father's father is one, so I've been trained to ask the oldest sibling or the father before I engage in romantic activity with a young lady like Lily." Scorpius put on his best southern charm, drawing a little laugh from Lily. That made his day.

James snorted. "You should've thought of that before you kiss my sister in front of the whole bloody school." Livid, Albus appears behind him.

"Alright, Scorpius, I'm not going to pretend that all of a sudden, I think you're a bad guy because you want to date my sister. You're my best friend, and Lily's my little baby sister, that's all I'm saying. Hurt her and you've earned yourself a one way ticket to hell, alright?'

Scorpius grimaces, nodding tightly. Lily, however, looks hard at Al.

At first, her voice is soft. "I'm not a baby, Al. I'm in fact, the girl who won the quidditch championship. I'm one of your best friends. I'm family. No need address me as the 'little baby sister.'" Honestly, Lily hated that. She was so much more than the youngest Potter child.

Al's eyes widened in shock. He had better get himself out of the trap, Scorpius thought. "Lily! Never, never, would I think of you like that. I was just hyping up so that Scorpius would understand, you know? Great job, also." He stammered, reaching for pumpkin juice and biscuits.

Scorpius laughed, so glad to be holding the hand of Lily Potter, who was holding the quidditch cup, and the whole school in her palm.

"Goodness, Aunt Hermione? Uncle Ron? _Mom? Dad?_ You, uh, weren't expected. . ." James stammered. Everyone got whiplash as they turned, their jaws dropping as they brown haired, chestnut eyed, lean woman on the arm of a lanky and tall man with freckles and soft ginger hair. Ron and Hermione Weasley?

Also beside them, was the calm couple that was the Potters. The strikingly beautiful and long, wavy haired woman that shared Lily's fierce smile and fiery red hair. Of course, she was beside the legendary, unforgettable, Harry Potter. The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. The one to slay He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Those were only some names for the bottle green eyed, onyx haired man that walked in with his closest friends and his wife.

Scorpius could see though, something was wrong. Ron was searching the room desperately, pressing a hot hand to his forehad as Hermione pressed one to her mouth, hand quaking. "Oh, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron. . . is something wrong?" Lily said as Ron collapsed into a nearby chair, having his shoulder rubbed by Hermione.

Ron took a moment of silence, stealing the air from the room with his suspense, before turning his head up to face the crowd, his face. "We wanted to surprise everyone. . . we had some exciting quidditch days during our time. . . but then we came and asked to see Rose and. . . she wasn't there. We asked Lorcan, Lysander, Hugo, and Eddie and all the teachers and the kids in the library. She wasn't there. And," his voice cracked. He needed encouragement from Hermione to keep going.

"She's missing. Like she vanished from her spot. I-I don't know if there is anywhere, anyone, who might know where she went." He sounded so hopeless, that you could feel his heart breaking. There were rumors, of an organization trying to each share seven horcruxes to eventually become a combination of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They were just silly rumors before, but with Rose missing somehow everyone took it a little more seriously.

Scorpius tightened his grip on Lily's hand.

But then, somehow he remembered. He remembered the days of Summer after first year, when the Malfoy family and the Weasley family would bicker, she brought him to that special place that made them so close. . . that quite possibly made her fall in love with him.

Scorpius stood, not before planting a kiss on Lily's forehead. He excused himself, not caring how suspicious it looked; the infamous Malfoy family's youngest silently leaving a room before the heroic and iconic Weasley family, who's youngest daughter has disappeared into thin air. . . or not quite.

He gave a small smirk as he waved his wand through the air, and vanished.

. . . . .

As always, her hair was unruly. It was wild and auburn and always free, untamed as it should be. The sun shone brightly, high in the sky as the day began. Her face shone a fair color, like porcelain. Her high white socks were stained with dirt and ripped, as she had run, careless, through the forest by the cliff. No one could deny her beauty, but she was denying her spirit.

"Your parents are frightened beyond their wits, Ro. I have to ask, why you would do such a thing?" This was the place Scorpius and Rose had laughed and talked so much when they were younger. The patch of forest before the cliff above the lake. This place was Great Comocola, a small and beautiful section for only the two of them.

She looked at him, her eyes heavy from the tears they had poured out. "I love you too much to watch as you parade my younger cousin around." She said, her voice small.

Scorpius felt terrible as he tried to reach her hand, only to be pushed away. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell my parents that you looked for me and couldn't find me. Leave. Make Lily happy." She combed a hand through her hair. "I thought if I waited that we would just magically end up together. Mother always told me that the one comes to you. You don't search like a damsel for him. And Scorpius, for so long I've known you were the _one_. I found you. I was just stupid enough not to be with you." She shook her head.

"Don't do that Rose. Don't." Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows. "I have missed you, more than I can explain. More than words can say. I have wanted to be with you, since forever. But. . . I don't know what to do." The air was stinging them with its relentless hopeless.

Rose looked at him sadly. "I won't beg you to give me a chance. I will beg you to leave me instead." Her hair was pushing him away as the humidity of Great Comocola expanded it like a balloon.

"Oh Rose," Scorpius drew his hand to her cheek guiding her warm brown eyes to look at him. "I could only ask you to give _me_ a chance. The messy, dorky, insensitive boy from the family so close to Voldemort, they were practically family. No one would love me like you do, even Lily, I believe. No one could love you like I would, if you give me a chance."

For a moment, Rose stayed silent, eyes wide and surprised. Then, she laughed. A rumble of laughter that was still soft and disarrayed. "What? I could never do that to Lily. . ." She didn't sound so sure of that, though.

Scorpius held her hand with his other hand, making sure to have her attention. "I don't want to, but I cannot stand this. I will be with Lily in public, and I will get to know her, and I will be with you in private, and I will get to know you."

Rose still looked flabbergasted at such a _stupid_ proposal. "That reminds of an American muggle show that my mother has banned me from watching for the rest of my life. Besides, she would not, and I _do not_ appreciate being an object for you to switch from Lily to I. And lying to my best friend! Scorpius, you're hysterical." She brushed him away, not realizing Scorpius would never give up.

"Just give me a chance!"

"Why would I do that!?" Rose exclaimed. "Be with the boy who betrayed me, broke my heart, and then continued to smash the pieces of what remained by snogging my cousin and _best friend—_ " She was stopped abruptly as for the second time in her lifetime, she was kissed. But not by just anyone. By Scorpius Malfoy.

It was passionate and memorable and maybe even sad. Desperate. It was many things, and they all described Scorpius, but it was a _reason._

"Uh, well," smiling, Rose pulled away. "Maybe your plan isn't too bad."

"A year. That's all. Come Summer, I will. . ."

Rose sighed. "Don't say it, just take me to Hogwarts."

Happy, if not obnoxiously proud, Scorpius lifted her into the air and brought out his wand, ready to take her to Hogwarts, back to friends, family, and a new little secret.


	5. Chapter 5: Watch Carefully

_Scorpius_

There was laughter again in the Room of Requirment as Rose brought out the cupcakes she had made from her bag and bit into one. The minty strawberry flavor exploded like a grenade to her taste buds, erupting deliciously and mixing with the red colored batter of berries, little bits of strawberry mixed into the cakes tangled with the taste. "Oh my _Merlin_ , Rose," Scorpius moaned with delight as he devoured his second cupcake. "These are the best things I've ever eaten, and my mother makes a great apple cinnamon crepe during Christmas. Not to mention her risotto. But anyway, Rose, these are incomparable to anything my mouth has ever felt. I may never be able to eat food again without remembering this for eternity." Rose laughed.

"I do like hearing that. And I have something to tell you. . ." She looked deep into his eyes. "I got the cupcakes from Eddie Longbottom. Sorry." She pecked his lips. He smiled warmly against them, taking her hand. They loved to hold hands. It was because Rose had naturally overheated hands and Scorpius had hands that seemed colder than sub zero all day every day. They held hands and they were effortlessly comforted by the warm temperature they made together.

"I knew it! The kid is the best chef I've ever seen." Scorpius chimed in, stealing the hot Stromboli, the beef and potato stew, and whipped sugar cups, stuffing it all into his mouth. "I—Really like this. . ." He could barely speak with his puffed out cheeks full of food. "But I have potions class, you have transfiguration, and Lily and I—well, you know."

Each of them had tried to avoid talking about Lily Potter, the girl Scorpius was _also_ dating. What a strange situation. Rose had been avoiding her best friend in recent days and spent more time with Albus and Scorpius, reforming the Golden Quartet to the Golden Trio 2.0. Rose didn't even like to consider _herself_ 'dating' Scorpius Malfoy. She more liked to think of it as a friend who she occasionally snogged.

As for Scorpius, well, he was having a rough time figuring out who he was going to give up by the end of the year. Rose or Lily? It was certainly something he never thought would happen to him. Certainly something that he didn't deserve.

Lily, the stunning girl who looks she could kill you and could actually kill you, who slays on the quidditch fields, and gives those she cares about showings of affection, as if making sure they never forget her feelings for them.

Rose, the beauty who hides under a curtain of bushy auburn hair. Who looks like she would rather read a book than kill you, but easily would kill you. Destroys the competition of classes, and tries to make those she loves just friends. . . a bit odd, but she will do anything for Scorpius of course.

He didn't like romanticizing his life. He didn't like acting like he had to size them up against each other every day, every night. Things were so much more fun before. Joking around while they laughed at Esmerelda, and now she barely showed her shamed face. Hugging and pretending to declare their love to each other in the Hogwarts Express train cabins without the awkward silence. He just missed his friends.

But he gave that up when he pursued love. When he _rushed_ for love.

Rose sighed beside him. "Yeah. I've enjoyed seeing you, Scorpius. Maybe sometime soon again." The bushy haired Brainiac got her wand from her boot and stood above him as he rose. Scorpius realized with an internal chortle that they were the exact same height, inch for inch, but he was about a foot taller than Lily.

"Me too." He pulled her in for a hug one more time before retrieving his own wand and smiling at her as they both disaparated at the same time.

. . . . .

"Healing potions are underestimated in difficulty as well as in importance," Professor Gorman said stiffly. "There have been many cases, where wizards and witches under imperius curses, and suffering from painful enchantments, could've reversed the effects with a simple healing potion. But they didn't bring them, and instead they tried in vain to hash together a healing potion." The tall and menacing professor took a nice long smoke from his pipe. "The best healing potion takes a very skilled potion master and three days to chill underground to fully cleanse the mind and body from harmful effects. So, students, don't be arrogant fools and pay attention today. Speaking of paying attention. . . Mr. Malfoy!"

With a shock, Scorpius ceased drawing doodles on his parchment and looked up to his stern teacher and shaking excited classmates. "I—uh. . ." He had been too busy focusing on his thoughts whilst drawing circles and triangles that he had not paid attention. Albus chuckled from the seat behind him.

The towering professor took a smoke again and held it in his stench breath, getting all too close to Scorpius's face, and then releasing a giant wave of the thick air into the sharply handsome student's face. "Repeat to me the gist of what I just said, Malfoy." He commanded.

Scorpius blushed deeply, in over his head as he scanned every faint word of every faint memory in the last thirty minutes. "Repeat it!"

As the professor became for demanding by the instant, Scorpius had no choice but to blurt out the first thing that came to his mind. "How chocolate wands can be excellent quickening ingredients for fire-resistance potions?" He guessed, not even sure if what he had said was a true fact or not.

Nonetheless, Al Potter gave a giant and nearly wheezing laugh that set off the rest of the class into a flurry of madness and excitement at the blushing Malfoy's guess.

Leaning away from him in disgust, Professor Gorman drank slow swigs of butterbeer from a cup on his desk before opening his lips to speak. "Hush." The effect was immediate. The class became all together silenced and laughter ceased once the professor said that single word. "Mr. Malfoy, your recent dazing sessions in my class are unacceptable. Forty points from Slytherin—" Half the class roared with boos at the teacher, but one stern look from his silver eyes and they _hushed_ again. "And for you, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday on detention. For your _girlfriend_ Lily Potter, who is obviously distracting your fickle brain, Tuesday, and Thursday."

While he was disappointed about his detention, class ended just after, and he packed his things, head looking down. _You're wrong. I wasn't thinking exactly about Lily. . . I was thinking of Rose_. . . the thought of his "girlfriend" exiting his mind for someone he shouldn't be spending the amount of time he was with made his feel like he truly belonged in Slytherin. He shuddered.

As he was leaving, his best friend Al came up behind him and grasped his wrist. "You have a date with Lily tonight. It is from 7 PM to 9 PM, and you will be going through Hogsmeade together on mum's old vespa." His tone was deathly serious. "You will dress up like a gentleman, act like a gentleman, and go where my sister pleases. You will not enforce her to do anything with you or go anywhere with you, you hear? I've warned you once already that if she even comes home with less than a beaming smile—wait I take that back. She should be very happy, but not too happy. You will then come to the Slytherin dorms and report on the events. Got it?" Albus barked at him, glaring. Scorpius was about to give a shaky laugh as he made his way to the Slytherin dorms, but he noticed James Sirius hovering behind him, ready to strike when he showed hesitation.

"I got it, Al. I promise. I really like Lily. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." This seemed to ease Al a little bit, but there was a noose around Scorpius's neck. It tightening every time he longingly looked at Rose, knowing those old feelings he had always carried were lurking, and biting him in the heart. It tightened when he kissed Lily, and then remembered the pain he had caused Rose. It tightened when he looked into the eyes of Al or maybe James, daily, and promised that he _would never do anything to hurt her._ What had started as the most lonely year of Scorpius's life had into one with too many people in it. But the worst thing of all of it, was that he didn't know which one he wanted out of his life.

And with every lie, every glance, every simple kiss, hand-hold, casual touch or stare, he was tightening that noose. He was being lifted off his feet, and it was all too soon until he was suspended in the air, unreachable and completely gone.

. . . . . .

 _Lily_

Lily Luna Potter toyed with the statement diamond choker clutched around her neck. It sparkled like disco ball in the fire light of the Gryffindor common room. Her dress was a brown metallic fit and flare, with a soft, drooping back and a plated skirt. It was her nicest dress by far, bought for her by her aunt, Hermione Granger-Weasley. It was from a muggle store, and not just any muggle store. An _American_ muggle store called Saxophone, or Saks. Something like that. The shoes she had on were also muggle made, Chuck Taylor's. But these had been with her since she was a toddler. Every year Mum had enlarged them a size up so she could keep them forever and ever, until she moved to Hogwarts and Lily could enlarge them on her own.

"Rose, I don't know. I don't like the choker. It's too girly and I'm dressed in brown and white converses. What do you think?" But Rose looked at Lily with a small amount of hatred, undetectable to Lily, and nodded her head no.

"I hate it. It's flashy and stupid. Take it off. You'll blind the boy, dear me." Rose drawled. Lily scowled. Her friend was being unnecessarily rude to her just minutes from her first date with Scorpius, but more important, her first date ever.

Lily took her friend's advice nonetheless, naïve and young and blissful at the thought of a charming boy happy to accompany her to a stroll on the town. She didn't notice the harsh and jealous look brimming on every emotion Rose showed. She didn't even care to look at anything but herself in the mirror.

The choker was set beside Lily's neon blue watch and left alone as Lily smiled. In the room was Albus, James, Hugo, Rose, Roxanne, Freddie, Dominique, Louis, and Eddie. All of them smiled together as Lily beamed. Well, all except Rose, Albus, and James, who looked ready to punch a wall. For different reasons though.

"You—you look pretty, Lily." Eddie spoke up, receiving numerous curious glances from the crowd of Weasleys and Potters. "Pretty nice. Speaking of pretty nice, I. . . like. . . food?" The boy suddenly seemed tongue tied and hid his face as he blushed severely.

"Wonderful to know, Eddie." Lily smirked at him. "I have to go now, everyone. Wish me luck!" She smiled even brighter. Lily knew she didn't even the luck. She was Lily Luna Potter. He was Scorpius Malfoy. For her, he smiled and breathed and lived. For him, she laughed and felt something she had never felt before. She needed no luck. She just needed to get a move on before she was late.

She was meeting him at the quidditch fields, as she didn't want to subject him to the horrors her brothers would glare at his path. With a large roar of goodbyes from her friends and family, she exited the room and carried herself with joy to the end of the hallway.

. . . . . .

"Hello, you," he said, kissing her cheek. Lily giggled. "I love those shoes. Are they new?" He joked. She had worn those shoes since she was two or three. Scorpius was a longtime friend and well, he was definitely familiar with those shoes.

"Oh, actually I just got them straight from this old market by Forflower Drive. They were supposed to make me fly, but I don't think that happened. Oh well. I've grown to like them quite much." Lily smirked and wrapped her arm around Scorpius's. "I didn't have a dinner so maybe we should go to Salty Wings for dinner. I've heard they've got some strawberry mead."

Scorpius smiled at her as he pulled out his wand and readied to vanish to her preferred spot, an eerie feeling that James and Al. . . and Rose, were staring at him through some hidden window. "As you wish, Lily." And without another word he disappeared to the Salty Wings Diner as the sun sank behind him.

. . . . . .

 _Rose_

She couldn't stand it. Her heart was trying to escape the bonds of her ribcage to go and find Scorpius. It was hurting more and more that she had to watch that girl. That _Lily_. She was definitely taking after mother in the sense that she couldn't find anyone who was her own age for goodness sakes. And she's thirteen! What business does that immature, desperate little bimbo have running after Scorpius? The Scorpius that belonged to _Rose._

Everyday she saw them together and she saw them together, and she saw Lily having everything that Rose had ever wanted. Everything.

A mad rage filled Rose for just a moment before being flushed away and replaced with an emptiness that made her close her eyes.

It took a moment for her to regain her focus and return to her homework, but even then the feeling was just undetectable under her skin, lurking and waiting for the moment to infect her again. In the meantime, she focused on her homework with determination.

 _December 1_ _st_ _, 2016. 24 days until Christmas and then five months until the end of the school year. I can convince Scorpius that it must be me in two. Besides, I have the upper hand. Poor little Lily doesn't know what's at risk. I do and I'm ready to fight._

She smirked wickedly and continued her work, only half focused on it.

. . . . . .

 _Scorpius_

The conversation was spirited all through the dinner. It was talk of the quidditch teams of the Americas and the upcoming Quidditch Regional Bowl. "I can't believe that Muotohora Macaws lost to the Stonewell Stormers!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I mean, they must've had some hexes going on to lose to _that_ team. To lose to the Pride of Portree, I understand. They have Alastair Corm. They'll never lose. But the _Stonewell Stormers_. It's impossible."

Lily chuckled warmly. "Well, I mean Eddie Longbottom has won lots of games and the boy is as clumsy as it gets. It seems that someone has been spiking his morning pumpkin juice with Felix Felicis or even the snitch takes pity on him. Remember that one time his broom just stopped working and he was falling, flailing his arms around?" Scorpius grinned, remembering this moment very well. "And then as he was falling, the snitch dodged under his hand and he caught it! The boy won the game for Hufflepuff, how funny." Lily gave a small laugh, sipping her rosemary tea as they strolled Hogsmeade in its late hours.

"Yeah I guess. I just didn't expect Valerie Knights to score that winning goal. . . someone should look at that as a repeat because we might find that wasn't Valerie Knights. In fact, that looked a bit like Gilda Goodwin from the Thundelarra Thunderers. I bet that one Australian team was helping the New Zealand one out, you know."

Lily punched his shoulder. "Stop it, you conspirator! I think we should say hello to my Uncle George before we leave." They had already bought some muggle books from a used bookstore. _The Great Gatsby_ , _Sense and Sensibility, Sleepy Hollow, And Then There Were None._ Scorpius had been very drawn to them, but Lily, frankly, didn't care about such.

"Have you ever read _The Great Gatsby?_ " Scorpius inquired, turning the corner to see the shining Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Lily shook her head.

"Never," plainly she answered. "Have no interest for that sort of things. . . words and characters and fiction. I learn more from reality. Fiction is for escaping and dwindling on things that will only hold you back. I desire for no strings." There was almost a bitterness in her voice.

Her words came to Scorpius as a soft arrow to his heart. A reminder of why Rose had stood out to him so long ago and continues to. _Rose probably already read this book._ Scorpius thought, for the third time tonight thinking of Rose.

Still, Scorpius tried to return his focus to Lily. "I believe we all need some escapes, Lily. Sometimes, reality is our own strings. Fiction can only free us." He made his point.

"No," Lily wouldn't give up. Not now, not ever. "I remember when I was younger, I read all the time with Rose. You wouldn't believe it, Scorpius. I used to think that I was going to go to a fantastical camp when I was older. I used to think that a magical bird would carry me into space. That I would find shoes and vanquish an evil witch. All I've done is slightly harm our own Wicked Witch. It is unreal and it is frankly stupid to think of it."

Scorpius was so shocked it took him a moment to recover. "Lily, we go to _Hogwarts_. The school for _magic_. We live in the _Wizarding World._ Every day, we make potions, we do charms, and we fly on brooms. I believe we live in a real world of fiction. Why not experience a fake world of fiction?"

"Because it's fake!" They were bickering on the side of the road now.

"It's not fake! They are all real because. . . because you get to have something greater than yourself! They inspire and create and do so many things! It's a world we can travel to without moving! And we're wizards, Lil! For sure, someone must be brilliant enough to eventually bring those things to life! I simply don't understand you!"

"Well," Lily sputtered. "Don't try to. Just shut up. What does it matter even? They're just books." Scorpius shot a murderous look her way. _Just books. . . yeah, well, you're just 'Ok' at quidditch._

Scorpius nodded tightly and decided to wait outside for her as she greeted her uncle shortly. They walked around the building, silent, and then vanished back to Hogwarts.

. . . . .

Lily promptly left back to her bed once they were within Hogwarts, leaving Scorpius to think very deeply in the middle of the halls.

He was looking over the colorful covers of his books when he felt very warm hands grasp his shoulder. He looked up. The shining face of Rose Weasley smiled gracefully at him as he wild auburn hair tickled his cheek when she sat down beside him.

Her voice was light and intelligent. "I love the _Great Gatsby._ I especially appreciate the way Gatsby was portrayed. . . his old loves and his new passions joining together. I didn't watch the American Muggle movie, but maybe I will someday."

Scorpius smiled softly at her. "Lily doesn't like fiction. I can't believe it." The young boy expected something of a bewildered gasp from Rose. But alas, she responded with only a giggle.

"Yeah." Simply, she stated. "On her fourth birthday, she got this old book. The little girl in it received all she wanted for her birthday and then Lily expected the same. She didn't get it all, of course, and she was happy with what she gotten. . . a nice dress, dolls, and a dozen other things from each aunt and uncle. Something that specially represented the family itself." She smiled. "From Bill and Fleur, bless them, she got a porcelain doll from France. From Charlie and his son Marc, he gave her a real fire-breathing dragon figure, though of course her Mum and Dad didn't let her have it. Ever." Marc was Charlie's adopted son. He was raised by dragons, mostly, but Charlie took him in and ever since he's been at Ugadou, another school of magic in Uganda.

"Percy and Audrey bought her a stack of books, see, and then she read it. It told of a little girl named Bethany who received nothing for her birthday, but got to ride on a pirate's boat into a sunny land. Lily wanted that, and it didn't happen. Ever since she's held that petty little grudge against books." Rose shook her head, lacking understanding.

Rather than sit in silence, Scorpius grinned with a brilliant thought. "Lily is missing dozens of new worlds, but then again, so are you."

Rose was completely taken aback. "Um, no. I don't understand." Scorpius took her hand and led her to her feet, passionately kissing her, and even more surprising Rose. It was when Rose giggled against his lips pressed to hers that he stepped away, blushing just a shade lighter than Rose.

"You've never been on a broom before, have you, Weasley?" Scorpius inquired. Under his breath he muttered a spell and his broom zipped into his hand. Still shell shocked, Rose shook her head no.

"When did you start calling me Weasley, _Malfoy_?" They smiled against each other as they kissed quickly again.

"Ever since I realized I'm too utterly stupid to come up with anything other than Ro for you. I'm undeserving, but if you'll have me," he softly kissed her hand, " _I will show you the world_!" He sang at the top of his perfectly imperfect voice. It was unexpected that he would know so many muggle things.

Rose blushed deeply, almost coming to tears, at the thought that maybe he was learning all of these references, forbidden in the pureblood house of Malfoy Manor, just for her.

"Words can't explain how much I want too." She kissed his cheek. The young two smiled together, Scorpius casually placing his arm around her waist and hers around his neck. They headed off towards the quidditch pith together.

How peaceful and happy they were, together at the end of a long day apart.

But they were too happy. Too peaceful. They were forgetful and carefree. Rose didn't know how long they would be together, despite the fact that Scorpius had detention in the morning. As for Scorpius. . . the poor and sickeningly but unknowingly in love boy (for who, though?) was forgetting what he had promised.

Just feet behind them, shocked and furious and filled with the feeling of a friend now an enemy, stood the silent Albus Potter, now assured that Scorpius was a dirty filth sack, dirty rotten sod tyke. He was undeserving of his sister as far as he was concerned.

But even more than that, he was unworthy of his friendship. In that simple moment, Albus decided he was done with Scorpius.

And with Rose.

That came as a shock to him more than it did Scorpius. Quiet, intelligent, sympathetic, and kind Rose. Using Malfoy to cheat on his _sister?_ Her _best friend?_ Just a few hours ago, Al had watched with an uncaring eye as Lily asked Rose for advice on her outfit, and only received harshness. He thought it a sarcastic trend, but no. This was real hate for what Lily was chasing. Scorpius, which as it turned out, Rose loved.

Fueled by the protection of his sister, his family, the most innocent person he knew even though she was powerful.

Albus followed Rose and Scorpius into the night.


	6. Chapter 6: Downfall

**Disclaimer: If I haven't said this already, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 _Rose_

"Scorpius! _Scorpius!_ " They rose higher and higher above Hogwarts, the magnificent palace on that island. Above the black lake you could almost see the dark figure of the giant squid. You could see the monument and charred Hogwarts house, which still stood with some enchantments. The old gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, did no longer live there, but Rose felt a special connection to the place. Her parents had spent numerous and forbidden hours there, speaking with the giant. He was off with his lady friend Olympe now, somewhere, and having the time of his life.

Still, Rose didn't care to experience it now. _This_ high up.

There was a certain beauty to it, yes, but an even more obvious terror to it. Scorpius pressed his might into the broom and sent it spiraling up and up and up into the sky, shaking from Rose a bloodcurdling scream.

"When they hear me screaming," Rose panted, "they'll look and see me with you, you idiot! Get me down!" She screamed.

Finally realizing the consequences of what he was doing, he pushed back and landed gracefully on the ground, holding Rose tight and close as they stumbled together towards the ground, dizzy and laughing madly in a heap.

"You," Rose wheezed between laughs, "are going to kill me one day." She said this as if there was going to be "another day." The concept of such was a dream for now, but maybe sometime soon, maybe, not. Either way, Scorpius responded by tickling her stomach as they sprawled themselves on the ground.

They each dipped into manic laughter as they began a tickle war, sending each other squirming as their fingertips found patches of skin to scratch softly and playfully.

"I think you liked it," he kissed her cheek.

"Maybe. Either way, I'm sick." Rose laughed. The sun was coming up now, a bright, beaming, free spirit. The sunrise, was something they loved, and Rose turned their bodies so that they could face it, on the meadow land of bluebell flowers, they watched it rise and rise, a palette of blood red crimson, phoenix orange, and sunflower yellow.

 _Lily,_ Scorpius thought with a pang of sympathy.

But the sympathy was washed away when he turned his head and saw Rose, her lips just slightly parted. Her eyes closed and her hands daintily pressed against Scorpius's heart, as if even in her silent slumber she couldn't stand not feeling the drumbeat of his heart.

Before long, Scorpius had kissed her and fell asleep beside her, not caring who saw or found them in that path of Hogwarts. It was for them, that moment, and if it was their last it would be together.

Rookie mistake.

"SCORPIUS! SCORPIUS!" A rugged, calloused, and hurt voice called belonging to a young boy. It was filled with dangerous hatred and rage. Something that Scorpius had never heard before in anyone, especially not with such intensity. "SCORPIUS!" He continued to call. At last, Scorpius and Rose awoke to hear two heavy footsteps coming at them with speed.

Scorpius knew who this was. This was his best friend. This was the Slytherin who he had spent the best years of his life with. But he wasn't thinking of that. He was thinking of how this was the brother of the girl who Scorpius should be with. Not Rose.

Guessing on the malice in his demanding tone, Scorpius guessed the cat was out of the bag. All he could do was hold Rose by his side instead of sending her hiding. All he could do was prepare to force words from his dry mouth as Albus approached, unarmed.

Of course he was unarmed. Al could settle things in a civilized manor.

"Al. Let me explain—" There would be no time for that. With a mad spark in his eye, Al bulled towards Scorpius, lowering his head and latching onto his legs to pummel him to the ground where he pressed his thumbs to his neck.

"MY SISTER, SCORPIUS! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU DO _THIS!?_ " He looked blazingly around him, especially at Rose. "HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!" Again, Al inquired Scorpius.

"Three months. Ever since Rose ran away she revealed—" Al cocked back his arm and punched Scorpius right in the nose. With gut wrenching pain, Scorpius cried out. Finally, Rose started to pull on Al, but suddenly he was a thousand pounds, impossible to pull.

"I _don't care!"_ He exclaimed. "What happened is _you_ used my sister. _Lily_. You used her as what, a cover up so that people didn't talk about you and Rose? Was that your plan, Scorpius!? To let her fall so deep in feelings for you and come the end of the year, abandon her?"

The silence spoke many things in that small moment.

Of course, it spoke to Rose that his feelings for her weren't just blossoming. It meant that he perhaps had already decided who to be with or perhaps who we was leaning to. Rose knew Scorpius. If he was leaning towards Lily, he would've said so that Al wouldn't be freaking out. But he didn't. He didn't and that meant something.

It meant to Scorpius the same thing: The same confusing, awful thing. The reality of it also hit him. By the end of the year, Lily was probably going to be alone and sad. He was going to ruin all of their friendships. But it meant that he truly loved Rose. He had known all along, yes, but wow. He didn't expect to find out after being punched by Albus Potter.

And it meant to Albus everything he had already deduced about Scorpius. That he was no good. That he was a traitor. That he was disgusting. But most of all, it was now hitting him was Rose realized she was doing.

Suddenly he turned on the auburn girl. "Rose. . ." His voice cracked. "You and Lily have been friends since. . . birth. You babysat her with James and Teddy ever since you were five. She looked up to you. She always wanted to be you. She _still_ wants to be you. But this. . ." Rose backed away. "You have lost every ounce of respect I carried for you. Every time you held your nose and changed her diaper, gave her a bottle when Mum was busy at the Prophet, played dolls even though you had books to read, it is washed away in my mind. I don't want you to come near her ever again. _Ever._ " Rose began to cry, trying to muster an apology, but she couldn't find the words.

Back again he turned to Scorpius. "Tell her. Tonight. As soon as you get out of detention, you filthy scum, tell her what you did. And if not tonight, you have until the beginning if Christmas break." Two weeks. In that time, the Yule Ball was being held.

"Al—"

Al was ever unforgiving though. He slapped Scorpius's pale face and returned his voice, shaking. "She's _thirteen._ She shouldn't have to experience such a heartbreak when she's _thirteen._ I despise your life, Malfoy. You will tell Lily. You reap what you sew, you piece of crap." With that, he released Scorpius's collar and vanished.

. . . . .

Scorpius sat up, frankly quite frightened and disturbed. He heard the sounds of weeping coming from beside him and saw Rose, her face in her hands as she cried and cried.

He edged towards her, placing an arm on her shoulder. "No!" She cried, refusing his touch and moving away. "I can't continue, Scorpius." Scorpius's heart shattered. Everyone was going to look upon him with great hatred after he told Lily. He thought, maybe, he would be OK with Rose, but he now saw what a tremendous effect of lasting hatred, grief, and loneliness would spiral out from that one day when he kissed Lily Potter.

"He's right, you know." She wept even more. "I changed her diapers and put an anti-smelling charm on me. I fed her, played dolls with her, even shopped with her on special occasions with Teddy and Vic. But I've betrayed her friendship, Scorpius. I love you, so, so, so much. I do, but. . . I love Lily. More. And now I've ruined that." As she spoke her tears continued and she couldn't even look at Scorpius. "And—and it's so hard, because—because I'll always love you. But I can't be with you knowing that I left my best friend to became an even harder shell than I was when I wasn't with you." Scorpius shook his head, not ready to hear what he was about to.

"Goodbye, Scorpius," she caressed his cheek. "For the last time, if it's worth anything." She dipped her lips to his and pressed her hand to his, like they were barriers she couldn't break. Scorpius deepened the kiss, holding her close, but she slipped away, frowning softly, red-eyed. "I love you."

And then she was gone. The spell was supposed to be sudden and quick, but it seemed to be slower for them, like even the magic wanted to give her time to stay, piecing her away just a little at a time until she was no longer there.

. . . . . .

 _Lily_

Outside of the library, Lily picked up several books on the history of the dark arts. Professor Gorman was taking the next month off, and Professor Bill was instead replacing him. Lily was undoubtedly excited, because this was her fifth favorite (Aunt Hermione, Uncle Charlie, Uncle George, Grannie, Uncle Bill, Pops, Uncle Ron, Aunt Fleur, Marc, Aunt Angelina) Older Weasley. That, of course, didn't include the younger generation. That was a lot more complicated.

"Hey." The voice was oddly weak. Still Lily smiled and turned to see Scorpius, though he wasn't smiling. He looked as if he had been crying.

Lily wiped at his face, her smile dropping. "Hey. . . what's wrong," She reached onto the tips of her toes and kissed him, receiving no response. Growing in fear that he was about to say something she would hate.

"Lily," a thousand thoughts buzzed through his mind at the moment when he looked at her, expectant and so _young_. "I-I-I. . . I—"

"Yes," too quickly she spoke, the color draining from her face.

He couldn't do it. He took another deep breath and smiled slowly. "Come to the Yule Ball with me. Be my date." He asked.

Immediately, the look of pure hopelessness was flushed away and replaced with utter joy. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, planting another kiss on his lips which he was too caught off guard to respond too. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" She responded with deafening enthusiasm. "I'll need another dress, and I'll need to do so much, oh! Thank you!" She kissed him again and then ran off.

Scorpius wasn't nearly as excited though.

There was no denying or fighting. He was in love with Rose Weasley and she would never know it now. She was gone. He was stuck.

. . . . . .

 **Well. . . I had more fun writing this than maybe any of the other chapters. Don't lose hope, Scorlily shippers! I still have many chapters left, mostly. We are over the halfway point, though, I think. Anyway, thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. I hope you'll come back for the next chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Can we talk?

_Rose_

He was just there, grooming his hair as if everything was so fine here at Hogwarts, on the night before Christmas Break. The night of the Yule Ball where Scorpius Malfoy was _still_ dating his sister.

Three weeks ago he had found out about what they had done. That Rose and Scorpius were in love and together without Lily knowing. That for _three months_ , so stupidly and wickedly they had been with each other. Rose had hated herself for it and done as Al had asked.

She had not spoken to Lily, Scorpius, James, Al, or really anyone besides Roxie and Freddie, who she still was distant from.

"If you intend on just standing there like a muggle in front of a pub, please do less of the staring at _me._ " Al's voice was rough and hollow as he straightened his tie and suit, crisping the edges. "Well?" He turned on his heel when she delayed responding.

Rose couldn't face him. "Oh, I. . . do you want to talk. . ?" She swallowed and brought her head down in shame. This was a little secret bedroom that the students had once discovered when they were younger. It was behind the portrait of a woman who slept peacefully, even though she was hanging over a roasting fire. She only awoke to let them inside to her frilly yellow bedroom.

They met there most times because there wasn't a good place for Gryffindors in the Slytherin common room and the Gryffindor room was very far away. Now, they were in silence together, not even sure how they ended up together.

"About what!" He tossed his arms into the air. "About how your secret boyfriend Scorpius is going to break my sister's heart by the end of the night? Ooh, or how about you and my best friend were snogging behind everyone's backs? Have you been snogging Numitor also then? He'll be at the ball with Roxie. Maybe then you should plan to explain how _sorry_ you are as well to them. Go on then. Have your pick!" The fury from the past weeks was still there, despite what Rose had hoped.

Rose stood, meeting his height as not to seem overpowered. She could withstand a lot of crap from people but she would never seem weak.

"You don't know what Scorpius is going to do, Al! Maybe he really loves Lily. . ." Even she couldn't say that with much confidence though.

Al snorted. "This is your fault, you know. Lily had him first. See if they were happy and then take your shot, you sicko." He spat. Tears welled up to Rose's eyes and the girl sniffled.

She brushed her fingers down the smooth fabric of her high low gown. The dark purple and floral prints were "enough to give Professor Longbottom a headache," according to Freddie. Ha, ha. Rose has a flowery gown that makes even the herbology teacher sick. How funny.

"I love him. That's all I wanted him to know and the rest was his doing, Al. You have to believe me."

"No, I don't. All I have to believe is that I gave Malfoy a time limit. Either he mans up and tells Lily alone or James and I will just have to escort him to Lily. I'm not letting Lily stay with him for another two weeks with him. And you!"

Now, she was just offended. "I'm sorry Albus. What happened—it will never happen again. I promise. But Scorpius will try tonight. I know it. Goodbye." With that she crawled out of the small opening for a door, gliding the painting upward to free her, and disappeared, taking her own brother's hand.

Without another mention of what was going to happen tonight, Al took his date's hand, the hand of a smart Ravenclaw from out of London just like his father had.

Except Al was older. Smarter. More mature than Harry had been. He was sure that he liked Makiko Arakawa, more than Harry had had his infatuation with Cho Chang.

More than Scorpius and his two other best friend were having this stupid spat about something as trivial as fifth-year romance.

It had ruined their friendship. It was going to ruin Lily and Scorpius. And when the whole school found out, it would ruin Rose.

Now, all he could do was wait as he ascended the stairs.

. . . . .

 **Hello! So, this is the last chapter before the Yule Ball! And you remember Scorpius and Albus's agreement, right? "Before Christmas Break, Scorpius." And this is Scorpius's last chance to tell poor sweet Lily! But wait. . . will he tell her? Will he be loyal to his true feelings? Oh, but who is to say what his true feelings are? Me, of course, but I won't tell you. Just follow and favorite to stay updated! Please, please, please, review! Thank you, and until next time. . .**


	8. Chapter 8: The Yule Ball

_Scorpius_

Lily was beautiful tonight. Well, she was always beautiful. Lily looked like a sunset, and wearing that flowing, full length phoenix red gown. . . The sleeves were delicate lace that travelled three inches above her elbow, modest but sapping no loveliness. There was even a royal pattern, like dipping icicles of blood, that travelled almost to her knees. It then stopped though, to show the absolute elegancy of the tulle and silk. He didn't care or know much about fashion, but one could at least glance at her attire and see that it was luxury.

None of it compared though, to the fascinating, caring, loyal and brilliant look in her eyes. The constant smile she wore as they turned and dipped and lashed over the air in the room filled with young gentlemen and ladies, dancing together.

 _It's because she doesn't yet know, you heartless snake._ Scorpius could only think of what would happen by the end of the night.

Well, he was trying to end it immediately. After the first dance, he tried to persuade her to go to the gardens privately, but she insisted on having lively conversation with Rose and Albus and James. Oh it was torture.

Finally, when the tune ended, Scorpius kissed her cheek, lingering, because his guilt was suffocating him into treating her as politely as possible before he ruined everything for everyone. "Lily, I really think we should talk outside. I have something important to say to you." 

She wasn't listening though, giggling as she took a handful of peanuts from a bowl. "Scorpius the jive is about to start! We can't leave yet." And after swallowing her snack, she swept them both in her bright smile to the dance, unaware that Rose was just behind her, tapping her foot to the rhythm of the jazzy beat, all alone and lovely.

She didn't notice that Scorpius couldn't help but send some of his attention to her.

. . . . . .

They were both tired but exhilarated as the dance slowed and another started. Lily had nestled her head in the crook of Scorpius's neck. She seemed so peaceful as they treaded slowly around the room, corner to corner.

A million hazy thoughts ran through Scorpius's mind as he saw Albus, a glass shaking in his hand as he glared at him. He saw Rose, who wouldn't even look at him as his heart beat out of his chest.

"I can't take this." He hoarsely said. Lily looked up, confusion in her eyes. "Lily, I-I need to speak with you. Please."

"OK! What's. . . what's wrong." Scorpius felt the guilt crushing on him. Felt himself being sapped of the strength to complete this difficult task. He couldn't spare her feelings tonight. He couldn't. Even though he was a stupid, lousy prat, he owed Lily the truth. He couldn't hurt her any longer.

"Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly though. "I actually had something to tell you and something to give you. But you go first." Lily smiled again. Scorpius wasn't sure he should anymore. . . Gifts would make this so much harder than it already was, if that was even possible.

His throat dried as he struggled to get the words out. _You love Rose. Just tell her. Spare her more memories to be tainted by you. Do it!_ He was somehow screaming at himself and obeying himself at the same time as he finally was able to steady himself.

With one final breath, he lowered her hands from his chest. "I can't be with you. . . I don't love you and the longer I wait the longer I hurt you. . . please forgive me. . ." Scorpius couldn't believe he had just said that to her. He couldn't believe she was still standing there, in front of him, not pummeling him to the ground with all the hexes she could think of.

Instead, Lily stood. Awestruck.

Insulted.

"What made you think I loved you anyway? Was it all the time I spent by your side? Helping you with homework, especially arithmancy because let's face it, everyone hates it, but somehow I get it, and I delayed things that mattered to me because I wanted to be with you? No, it couldn't have been because I trusted you more than anyone to look after my owl, to keep me safe. T-That. . . was just friendly admiration. Nothing more." She blinked back tears.

"And. . . obviously, if you _so_ do not love me, then we are quite in agreement. Besides, you wouldn't just decide to abandon me in the middle of the dance unless. . . unless you wished you were here with someone else. . ." Lily stepped back, denying Scorpius the chance to reach out to her. She choked back a horrified sob when she saw Rose come up behind her. The world turned out of focus for her, horridly, as she saw them staring at her in that sympathetic, phony way.

 _They both knew._

Lily covered her mouth with her shaking hand. " _You. . ."_ and that was all she could choke out, her chest going up and down as her breaths shook.

"Lily, no. Stop!" It was Rose that tried to shout for her, but Lily turned on her heel, holding her dress up, and escaped quicker than anyone knew she could run. Rose _still_ tried to run after her, but Albus and James directed her backwards.

"Rose, don't you think that there's only enough pain one should feel on the night of the Yule Ball?" Al said. She started to cry, unsure if she was a terrible, horrible friend, or just someone who wasn't there to comfort her. She decided on the former, seeing as a soft tear turned into harsh whimpers. And Scorpius knew this was all his fault.

. . . . . . .

 _Lily_

The Black Lake was a beautiful place if you were in the right spot. All those tales about a vicious giant squid? Just tales unless you jump into the water and attempt to bother it. So Lily just rested her head in her lap, having hiked up her dress to her knees. Just because her night was ruined, her dress didn't have to be.

Over and over in her head, she kept thinking about how Scorpius could do such a thing to her. . . it seemed so unlike him to hurt her like this. . . it was the worst pain she had ever felt. A million times worse than the cruciatus curse.

When she realized that he loved Rose. . . her heart shattered and the world drained of color. It was like the sharp remains of her heart floated and cut into every other well-working piece of her, destroying all that she had left.

Why hadn't she just realized that he didn't love her sooner? Why hadn't she investigated all those late nights that he had spent "studying" and when he disappeared in the middle of lunch, when Rose went to the "bathroom." What a naïve and foolish little child she knew she had been.

Forever, she would always, always remember that. That he betrayed her.

And that wasn't the least of it! No, what she was going to tell him was that she wanted him to join to giant Potter/Weasley/Granger reunion in Lisbon, Portugal, because every year they have a summer and winter vacation, and one sleepover at the Burrow before the start of school. Each year, a new person from the family or the invites gets to choose the destination. It's no big deal because well. . . the vacation is funded by Harry Potter.

 _Harry freaking Potter._ Nobody turns Harry freaking Potter, the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, and the Wizarding Wonder, down for twelve of the best suite rooms and free room service.

This year, it was Audrey, Uncle Percy's wife who chose Lisbon, Portugal. Everybody loves it when the twice annual trips come around. Summer is definitely fun, but when Christmas comes around. . . all the lights and the scarves and the hot coco doesn't compare. It's fun laying on the beach with all 40 and more of your family and friends, sipping pina coladas, virgin and not. But when you surround yourselves with the biggest blanket ever and sing songs by an outdoor bonfire, Weasley red, you just feel safe and sound.

So yeah. It would've been a major milestone for them. The Golden Quartet, or what they once were. Before, it was heavily implied that the Malfoy family stay away from them all, but Lily had finally weighed them down with the news that a Potter and a Malfoy were dating, and she would be miserable without him there.

Now, she'd be miserable. With or without him, though obnoxiously more depressed with him there. She wasn't going to just give up though. . . they were leaving in a day and it didn't matter. . . Ron and Draco Malfoy had been having coffee every other week starting in October because they didn't want to break out fighting while they were having the time of their lives.

She would just go with it. Sadly. . .

"You look cold. It is cold." Her thoughts were shot out of her head as if a bullet had entered her brain. When she was alone with her thoughts, she was no longer alone.

Eddie Longbottom joined her at the bank of the Black Lake, holding a glass of some milky crème colored drink. "Oh. . . was this at the party?" The drink was sending waves of curling steam into the air, looking to warm, and she was so cold. . . Lily took one of the glasses from him and slowly sipped in the delicious peppermint flavor. Peppermint. Her favorite.

"Ah, no, no. I like baking and making drinks, so I brought this from my dorm for you. Along with some. . . red velvet fudge. I usually keep a few in my satchel." Eddie rubbed the top of his head, which had a somewhat dorkily adorable, and somewhat humiliating tousled pageboy hairstyle.

Lily examined Eddie; He wore a multicolor bowtie that had a pixelated print, as if he took himself less seriously than the cross body leather satchel he wore to school every day, that had blackness around the corners where the finish had come off from him using for so long. And to wear it to such a formal event as the Yule Ball! He had on sand colored trousers, a white dress shirt, white Vans, and a dress shirt the same color as his trousers. As well as a smaller version of Professor Longbottom's signature tweed overcoat.

He seemed strangely shy, looking at Lily. Perhaps because she was crying or perhaps because she had just gotten dumped in the middle of the Yule Ball? Whatever anyways. "I don't think you loved him." He said, pursing his lips as he stared at the wet ground.

"Huh?" Lily muttered, taking even more of the delicious red velvet fudge that put her into a haze of elation and forgetfulness. "I said I didn't. I don't usually lie. That much."

Eddie tugged his bowtie. "Oh, yeah. . . I was just saying that you shouldn't be sad. . . most nights you came home from a date looking puzzled. You should look happy instead. Not puzzled. Not confused."

"Yeah. . . I guess. . ." Lily wasn't sure if she was eating the fudge cubes now because she loved them so much or because she just didn't want to speak. "I was entertained. I was enjoying myself. He laughed with me, and he trusted me. . . something I don't even think my own family does with me." Lily shook her head, suddenly crushed by that overbearing sadness as her nose tingled, preparing her for tears. "I felt safe and happy with him. Satisfaction doesn't come easy in my family. The Potters love perfection. I do too. And for a first 'boyfriend,' or whatever, he was more than perfect. He was everything." She wiped a tear from her lip. "I didn't love him though. . . really, I think that was why I came back from all those dates puzzled. I didn't know why."

"Two things," Eddie took a sip slowly from his peppermint eggnog. "Perfection is just a motivational quote on a mug. _Be perfect, stay perfect, love perfect,_ it doesn't matter. It's all fake. And if it is real, then maybe it's just not what you want. Scorpius is. . . huh, yeah, I guess he's handsome," Eddie laughed off the redness going into his cheeks. "He's smart enough, but R—" He froze. "Rana, my mum's old cat was way smarter." Obviously, he was about to say _Rose._ At least he bothered to save himself. "But handsome, smart, and nice are just Ken doll attributes. It may not be perfect, but someone who cooks waffles made with whole grain batter every morning for you, and you hate them, but you eat them, because every morning. Every day, he makes them. For you. Wouldn't that be nice? Not perfect?" Eddie looked exhausted and surprised at what he himself had just said.

And Lily had no words. She was. . . puzzled.

"Yeah. . ." She said. "I prefer pancakes and bacon though, so. . ." Lily and Eddie erupted into laughter. Eventually, someone started splashing the other in water from the lake, and until they were soaking wet and freezing, Lily munched on a fudge cube and stood, shivering. "W-W-We should g-go inside n-n-now. T-Take the egg-g-nog. . ." She shivered. Suddenly she was glad that her dress was long, full length, and multiple layered. Except for her frost bitten arms, though. . .

A compassionate Eddie took off his own tweed overcoat and laid it over her shoulders. "Better?" He asked.

Lily was almost shocked by the gesture, but then again, they had always been friends. He was a nice boy. Speaking of which. . . "Much. Eddie, I did remember to invite you to Lisbon, right?" He wasn't family, but each member of the family was allowed to invite three friendly guests. Lily had Scorpius. . . and Eddie. Roxie was taking Numitor and Cardea, along with Professor McGonagall and her husband Fritz Waggen, an extremely tall and gentle man who was the recent Hogwarts Caretaker. He loved pulling a few pranks and did everything with a cheerful attitude. Sometimes professors told him what their tests were going to be on, even knowing that he would tell the students who wallowed the halls in worry of failure. Everyone just like Mr. Fritz that much.

"Oh—I" Eddie sucked in a breath. "Well, everyone at home has packed, but we weren't formally invited. We still get to go, right?" Suddenly, Eddie looked mortified.

The girl with the soaking clothes, Lily, entered into Hogwarts and by default trailed towards the library, Eddie by her side. "Of course! I'll send Mum and Dad a letter overnight. They're always awake the day before the Potter/Weasley/Granger Vacation. Sit with me?" Lily took a seat at one of the cushioned sofas in the library.

"You know, I don't just specialize in red velvet fudge, _miss._ " Eddie smirked slowly. "I've got triple chocolate eclairs! I've got your poached pears! I've got a _giant_ slice of chocolate chip pie we can split and bacon wrapped tater tots. Do you want a grape and taleggio grilled cheese sandwich? I haven't had a real meal since breakfast. I'm starved."

Guffawing in wonder at the pastries and food he laid around, taking it from his seemingly bottomless satchel. _Wow. If I carried all that food in my satchel, I would never leave it behind._ "Ah, you spoil me you devilish fiend! Gimmee, gimmee, gimmee, _gimmee_." Lily reached straight for a triple chocolate éclair. Taking a long swig of her peppermint eggnog, she was more satisfied than she had been in a long time…

They both continued to silently stuff their mouths full with the tasty drink and the beyond wonderful treats that Eddie had made. At first the sandwich was weird, but Lily grew to love the delicious sweet and saltiness of the gourmet delicacy.

"Eddie, trust me. You _need_ to be baker. And a chef. You need to own your own diner or café or _bistro_. Mmmmm. . . when I have children and try to make them food, I'm going to start weeping just from the fact that nothing I do can ever be good enough to even be within the one million score radius with your creations." Looking him straight in the eye, she clawed for another endless piece of red velvet fudge, dunking it into her drink before shutting her eyes and moaning from her sudden elation.

"Well, my mum and dad said that when I graduate Hogwarts, they'll retire and I get to convert my place into a café, like I've always wanted." Eddie shrugged, sipping his drink. "I suck at art, and I have the voice of a dying walrus that has just vomited while being tossed off a building—"

"Specific, Eddie Longbottom." Lily snickered.

Eddie rolled his eyes while biting into that warm, chocolatey chocolate chip pie. "Yeah, well, I can't draw, can't paint, can't sing, and I am mediocre at all magic. My father thought he was a squib for most of his life and my mum connects more with the muggle part of her family. So do I, so. . . when I'm out of Hogwarts, the Longbottom Bell is opening for business."

The tight but stylish shoes of Lily hit the floor as she circled the bookshelves surrounding them. "I will go there. Just three things OK? Make sure you have a giant load of red velvet fudge, chocolate eclairs, chocolate chip pie, poached candy pears, and this sandwich. Put it close to Hogsmeade, because it's nicer than Diagon Alley. Oh, and maybe Longbottom Bell isn't the best. . ."

"Agreed." Eddie chuckled. "I have three and a half years to figure out the name and menu of my café, but I've just been tragically offended, you see, the Leaky Cauldron is in Diagon Alley. And that just happens to be my inheritance, if you were listening."

"It's not my fault, Eddie! I was distracted by the food. . ." And she continued to eat the red velvet fudge. Oh goodness, she loved that fudge. . . "Hey, were you with us the year that James chose the vacation destination?" Eddie nodded with a sigh.

"I spent the whole time crying."

Oh yes. James had forced them all into hiking and biking through the forests of Bavaria, sweating like dogs and starving like them too. We were all _so_ tired by his requests, but his name had been picked by the wind. (The process of picking is lining up all of the names of all the people attending on balloons, and holding them still until Grannie M cuts them lose. Whichever one gets blown by the wind through the door of the Burrow, wins and gets to pick the place.)

But the beauty they had gotten by going at midnight to glide past the moon whilst zip lining with a flask of butterbeer. . . You could never be upset or bored on a Potter/Weasley/Granger trip. Ever.

"Have you ever 'hosted' or whatever at those vacations?" Eddie looked at a textbook on magical healing plants, picking it out of its bonding and grazing the thickly textured silk red and blue striped cover.

Rubbing at her stomach, as she could already feel herself expanding from his treats. Lily looked back at him to respond. "No, actually. . . Grandpa A and Great Aunt Susanna have done it most times. Four times each out of the 20 times that we've done it. The muggle internet for a holiday monopoly. . . seems likely."

Lily shrugged. "Well, if you could go somewhere, where would it be?" Plopping the book gently in his bottomless satchel, Eddie poked his head up to ask Lily the question, of which she thought about and thought about, the moment of necessary silence between them a dreadful place for her to think about _him._

"You see, Aunt Fleur loves Paris. She's only won our little picking game twice, once for Christmas, and once for Summer. And well, I really like it there. They have this little street. . . um, I think it's Alezan le Rue. And they have the most amazing bakeries, and flower shops, and cozy little coffeehouses! I love it there." Sighing, Lily slowly popped a piece of the candied pears into her mouth. Right about now, she was starting to feel sick. "What about you?"

Taking a moment to chew his red velvet fudge, Eddie put a hand over his mouth before responding. "London. Home is where the heart is."

"I can agree, I guess." Lily shrugged, sipping up the remains of her peppermint eggnog. She looked at him with puppydog eyes. Eddie sighed, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Yes, I will bring all of these with me to Lisbon, and, I will bring some other I ones I didn't yet reveal." They both clapped their hands with excited, giddy approval. Lily yawned.

"Ah, I'm tired. Uh, thanks for the coat, Eddie." She slipped it down her shoulders and handed it back to him, blushing from the sudden coldness her arms felt without it. The loss of the warm, buttery chocolate smell that lingered around her. Eddie nodded and dropped it around himself, packing up each and every crumb into the satchel, lest the librarian come in the morning and slit their wrists. He muttered a, "you're welcome."

Brushing the grass of her palms and licking the chocolate from her lips, Lily prepared to head away. But not before reaching for Eddie's hand and giving it one final squeeze. "Thank you, Eddie. So much for _everything_."

Laughing softly, Eddie responded. "I guess the overwhelming amount of sweets usually does the trick." They both smiled again one last time before Eddie trailed off to the Hufflepuff dorms, and Lily to the Gryffindor.

And Lily had already gotten partially over the gaping heartbreak that had slapped her in the face.


	9. Chapter 9: An Adventure Elsewhere

_Rose_

Mum and Dad ignored Rose and Hugo as they bickered under their breaths about toothpaste and shoes. Rose was ready to go, waiting patiently on her bed as Hugo loudly paced back and forth just outside her door. He was waiting for Louis and the Scamander twins to come, as those were his closest friends. He get going over a list as he paced, something about quidditch and. . . balls of some sort?

As for Rose, well, she felt like she was going to be sick.

Much too vividly, she remembered last night's travesty. Much too vividly, she remembered the horrified and hateful look that Lily had shot her way. The way she looked so heartbroken and grief-stricken. It all felt like it was Rose's fault, and the thought was unbearable to think.

Albus and James had held her and Scorpius back, refusing to let anyone go and visit her, knowing that if Lily felt she wanted to speak to them, she would. And she didn't. As the night grew on, Rose grew even more worried that they would never be able to speak to each other again. . .

Oh, who was she kidding! Of course they wouldn't be able to speak again! Rose loved Scorpius, who was with Lily, and she had ruined the relationship of them all. . . for the first time, Scorpius would be going to the Potter/Weasley/Granger Winter Vacation, and they would spend it iced apart.

Scorpius still had to go on the vacation. . . it was apparently too late to back out. Scorpius left the ball awkwardly, refusing another dance and any comfort. Rose stayed, because she didn't want Albus, who had a date, to think she was going to converse with Scorpius.

That boy, Scorpius. . . he had twisted everything to be the awfulness that it was. He had planted the seed of betrayal, watered and nurtured it until it had sprouted its ugly black leaves. And it would still grow and crackle as they went with everyone to Lisbon.

After twenty minutes, Rose's Mum Hermione knocked on her door. "Rose? Hello, Rose, can I come in?" She asked. Rose lifted her wand and opened the door without any trouble. Hermione entered, her hair a simple bun low on her head, her chestnut eyes glimmering.

"So Mum, what happened with you and Dad's little spat?" Rose bounced off her daybed and balanced herself on her navy blue booties. "I hear it got pretty heated."

Hermione giggled. "Your father decided that he wouldn't bring his oldest pair of sneakers and that I would pack an extra toothpaste. We're good now, but we were on the edge of a duel." She clicked her tongue humorously. "What's going to happen tonight is everyone is at Whitegrave Field, waiting for us, the Potters, and Newt and Tina Scamander before they can hit the portkey. C'mon now, before we miss it and kill ourselves trying to apparate out of country."

"850 nautical miles." Rose added, hiding the quake in her voice at seeing the Malfoy family. Living in the same magical hotel as them for a _month_. It nearly made her sick.

Her Mum caught Hugo and packed all of his things, as his room was very messy, and he was a lazy little boy, which everyone hoped he would grow out of. Soon, the family of four was on the upstairs porch of their Queenslander home beside a stream in rural London, ready to go.

Hermione prepared her wand as she stood over her children, and powerfully waved. A feeling as though the floor had dropped beneath them and the drainage of color from their visions, a rattling passing through them almost violently, and then. . . plopping them down ungracefully on ice cold grass.

. . . . . . .

The gathering and embraces of Harry, Hermione, and Ron wasn't much of a big, tearful show. After all, they saw each other every day at work. Harry, Hermione, and Ron _were_ however laughing and crying and embracing Grannie M and Grandpa A. They hugged Luna and Rolf and the kids of which they see _three_ times a year. Harry chuckled and patted Teddy on the back, who seemed distracted by the presence of Victorie.

The Malfoy's though. . . pale Astoria and startled Draco. Scorpius, who's eyes locked onto the ground and stayed there. . .

Finally, Audrey Weasley, Percy's timid wife who looked a bit surprised still that she was able to chose the vacation for this year. "Everyone!" Her voice came out much louder than it should've, amplified by a charm. "The banana peel beside. . . Susanna Granger, is the portkey we need to use to get to Lisbon. We all can't hold on to it, but we can hold to each other! Make sure at least one person holds that—portkey, and then hold onto them, and them, and them, etc. 38, 37, 36, 35,34,33. . ." Everyone scrambled to get beside Susanna Granger, Hermione's muggle mother. It was Charlie Weasley, Grandpa A, and Monsieur Delacour who got their fingers on the banana peel as Audrey counted down. Everyone latched onto

someone; Rose took the hand of Hannah Longbottom, thankful she was out of Lily and Albus and James and Scorpius's sights.

"Everyone, ready!" Audrey's voice boomed deafeningly again, and everyone braced as a shiver and a ripping feeling dragged through them, and suspending them for a horrid amount of time, before they were rooted back onto the ground, their ankles now sore.

For a moment, everyone just grumbled and rubbed at their backsides, as some of them hadn't been as lucky to land in the correct fashion. Like Tod Granger and Ron Weasley, father and son-in-law, helping each other up to the ground slowly.

But once everyone had stopped being so grumpy, they looked out to see Lisbon, Portugal, the sun low in the sky as the beautiful city shone with Christmas lights of red, blue, green and silver. People waltzed around Rossio Square, shopping for the last week before Christmas, their breaths frosty in the air. Little Christmas trees were shown off outside shops and cafes. A large statue, tall and elegant was at the center of it all, and it stole everyone's breath.

Audrey, unable and not wanting to speaking anymore, asked Harry to tell the rest of the instructions, even though it was tradition for the person who picked the destination to give out such. Audrey just wasn't up to the task. . .

"So, people, how about our separate families aparate one at a time to the Chutando Hotel, alright? Percy's family goes first, as tradition has always had it. Then Molly and Arthur, as Arthur chose last year." He chose muggle New York, and oh boy did Newt and Tina Scamander get excited for some reason. As it turned out, they had had a few of their own heart stopping adventures there, and while Arthur had chosen the destination, it was, as unusual as it sounds, a spotlight month for the Scamander Family.

"Then, we'll all just go at twelve second intervals until we're all there so we could eat dinner before the sun falls. Ready to go?" There was a large hoot in assurance. Harry stepped off his soapbox and allowed the family of Percy and Audrey to apparate away as they held their twin daughters, Molly and Lucy, fourth years in Hogwarts, Lucy a brilliant Ravenclaw and Molly a sharp-tongued Gryffindor.

When they were gone, Grannie M and Grandpa A, now an elderly couple, apparated away. Out of respect, Harry and Ginny were then allowed, followed by Ron and Hermione, and Rose and Hugo, who looked out at the city in front of them in awe. Then the rest of the higher ranking war heroes, Bill and Fleur, then Teddy, who was orphaned. Luna and her twin sons along with Newt, Tina, Jacob, Queenie and Credence, who they brought everywhere. Not to forget her eccentric husband Rolf and his parents, Lowell and Alessia.

Rose had held her stomach as she herself had apparated, but that didn't stop her heart from stopping when Scorpius apparated into the empty lobby of the Chutando Hotel. He quickly glanced at the room. His eyes caught on Lily, and for a moment they stayed. Rose thought that they would never leave her, but then he exhaled deeply and focused on the ground again, hands latched behind his back.

. . . . . . .

 _Lily_

She pretended not to see his stone grey eyes on her, but Lily knew he was there. She might've been speaking to Neville, and enjoying it too, but still, Lily felt his presence. She could feel his presence from a million miles away.

"So what did you bring for me today?" Lily smiled once Scorpius had turned his piercing gaze to the ground. Eddie was still wearing that tweed overcoat, as it was, frankly, a bit cold in Lisbon. Nonetheless, he still had his bottomless satchel.

Eddie smirked and took her hand, leading them to the small, dimly lit area under the elegant winding stairs. He reached inside his satchel. "I decided to go out of the ordinary for today. Well, more like out of _our_ ordinary. I brought Portuguese custard tarts, and Serradura, which is almost like a parfait and crème brulee in one, and Arroz Doce which is Portuguese rice pudding. I personally favor the Arroz Doce over the rest. . . What's wrong?" Lily was pouting because as happy as she was that Eddie had baked for her these treats, she was positive that the Portuguese people here could make the Portuguese food much better than Eddie, who had probably just gotten it off some old records, or went into a muggle library to get an internet recipe. Plus, she _really_ wanted red velvet fudge.

Eddie seemed to figure this out immediately. "I also brought snickerdoodles, chocolate mousse, four slices of triple chocolate Bundt cake, a cotton candy white chocolate milkshake and of course, red velvet fudge. But trust me, the other ones are _so_ delicious. And you're developing a life-threatening addiction to red velvet fudge. Soon, I may have to ask you to stop."

Lily looked at him with a look of murder in her eye as she swallowed a cube of the fudge. All she had to do was dim her eyes and shake her head to let Eddie know that could never happen.

"Alright," Lily began. "Do you know how these things work?" Eddie said no after biting into a soft snickerdoodle cookie. Lily nodded, following her father upstairs to her room unknowingly.

"For the first day, Dad makes us all go eat together, and on the second day, we get the whole day to ourselves except for this three hour period between three PM and six PM. Then for the rest of the trip, you kind of get to do your things with your separate families, but on Christmas Eve and Christmas. . ." Lily pointed to the giant and ornate Christmas tree in the center of the hotel. "Christmas gifts will be all around there. It's always the most fun seeing everyone get their gifts. . . it lasts for hours, you know."

Eddie laughed. "I remember."

Still, Lily went on. "Times can get pretty crazy around here. Once, Al, James and I stole the Marauders Map while we were in Cancun and chased a group of thieves into the ocean where the merpeople swam them over to the authorities and made them hand over the stolen object."

"Wow!" Eddie's eyes widened in wonder. "What was the object?"

"A pen made of rubies and diamonds. It was said to have belonged to a Spanish queen who wrote her final letter to her son in battle with that pen." She said. Still, Eddie cocked his head to the side and left him mouth gaping open.

He climbed the last step and continued walking with his pal, for some reason entering the elevator and pressing the roof floor. "Woah. . . you helped stop a crime. . . and the thieves were going to steal a pen! And the mermaids helped. . . the mermaids at Hogwarts would've eaten the thieves alive and then kept the pen for themselves. . .'

Lily shrugged. "It's a nice crowd in Cancun. And the water is the most beautiful I've ever seen! You wouldn't believe how clear it is unless you see it."

"You know," Eddie stepped out, wiping away the cinnamon from his fingers as he polished away the snickerdoodle. "I do believe I was on the trip to Cancun. Wait, didn't your Uncle Charlie choose that destination? It was in the Summer too?"

"That's the one. Hey, how did we get up here?" Lily looked around. The sun was taking its last looks at the beautiful earth, and was sinking beneath, allowing the moon to rise. On the balcony of the hotel, you could see all of Lisbon. The beautiful streets and the nightlife beginning to bloom. The streetlights that twinkled like precious diamonds.

Lily didn't care how they got there, but she was glad. She placed herself on a stone bench and spoke again only when Eddie appeared beside her, the gentle wind pushing back his drooping black hair with strokes of chestnut brown.

They each took more food from Eddie's bottomless satchel, and took the first dives into the marvelous drink. "Another crazy time I had was in Sapa, Vietnam. . . well not crazy, per say. More like just a really fun time. You see, the local wizards and witches down there usually go to Mahoutokoro, the wizarding school in Japan, and boy do they make amazing Quidditch players! I mean, we had our entire party playing against the entire village, and we didn't stand a chance. Even Dad started panicking after the third round."

"Woah." Eddie said again. "When we were in Guatemala, I swam away from a shark." Eddie stuttered, turning pink.

"Was it. . . was it going to eat you?" Lily grinned.

Eddie shook his head in shame. "It was fifteen feet away from me and I just swam as fast as I could from a shark that was almost twenty feet away from me. God, I'm lame. I'm probably going to damper your fun."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Nonsense!" She exclaimed. "Tonight, you sit with me at dinner. I'll tell you all about my fun times and then you'll be exposed to them so much, you'll feel like it's normal. Then tomorrow, you and I can ride horses through the streets or something. Fly an airplane above the sea!"

"Where do we get a horse? Or an airplane?" Eddie was trying not to laugh at her preposterous ideas, and Lily was just getting started.

"I'm the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," she smirked. "I'm pretty sure that somehow I'll find a guy who'll find a guy who'll get us a jetski, or a horse, or a plane, just because I'm a Potter. You're with the cool crowd now."

And for once when Eddie heard those words, he didn't roll his eyes. He smiled.

. . . . . .

 _Scorpius_

Less than twenty four hours in and Scorpius was already hating his "surprising" show-up. Everyone avoided him. He expected perhaps a few nasty looks from Albus and James, but it seemed they had already forgotten about him. Lily was off giggling with Eddie Longbottom for some reason and Rose had her nose stuck in a book. As did her mother, Hermione.

Scorpius observed that Hermione was reading a sort of memoir called _The Pink Toad_. She seemed to be laughing like a madwoman as she scanned the pages, and he looked at the cover, which _was_ of a toad faced woman wearing a pink corduroy dress and a fuzzy fascinator pink bow on her head of flattened dirt colored hair. This woman, he believed was Dolores Umbridge, some very foul person who neither the Potters or the Weasley cared for at all.

In fact, Scorpius had frequently overheard them saying, "Oh Umbridge!" under their breaths whenever they came into a sticky situation. Whenever Lily got a horrid grade on an arithmancy test, or when Al was having a hard time playing quidditch. It was quite a funny little game they played.

And Rose. . . she sat with her legs crossed, her wild auburn hair relaxed on her chest and her eyes somber but beautiful. Reading a book all too familiar to him, as he'd seen her read it over a dozen times.

It was _To the Lighthouse_ by Virginia Woolf. Scorpius smirked as he watched her reddish eyebrows draw together and her delicate hands flip through the pages, her index finger scanning every word of every letter of every sentence of every page. Rose missed nothing. She couldn't miss anything.

She had read that book so many times Scorpius had forgotten the digits, but it was around thirty. It was only 209 pages, but for some reason, she would read that old book back to back to back until December 27th, because that was the day it was published, and on that day, she gives her copy to someone for them to read.

The first time around in was her mother, Hermione, who had already read it but blew past it and encouraged her daughter to keep reading.

Then it was Hugo, who was only eight and preffered graphic novels, so he shoved it under a pile of clothes, graphic novels, and toy trucks. Rose was so furious. . . Scorpius remembered it clear as day.

After the Golden Quartet was formed though, Rose handed it to Scorpius and Scorpius alone, because every year he turned it away out of pure dislike for muggle classic novels, but Rose was persistent and stubborn and now. . . he was pretty sure he would never get a chance to read her copy of _To the Lighthouse_ ever.

He sighed, the movement hurting him as it happen. His heart bled for the thought that Rose would never know just how amazing he thought she was.

Knowing it was time to enter his room, he walked upstairs, and he didn't look back.

. . . . . . .

His mother and father were antsy in this place. They had to look through muggle guidebooks and while Astoria didn't mind, and Draco minded rather not that much. . . he still minded a little bit. Enough to make him stare at the book with mild loathing as he sharply ripped through the pages.

"We could go to the National Pantheon. It is said to be the final resting place of some of Portugal's most prominent figures. . . majestic interiors. Fantastic views and such." Draco adjusted his lime green tie.

"Draco, darling," Astoria caressed his cheek lovingly as she delivered bad news. It was her way of bringing down the hatchet with honey. "I would rather not spend our time here searching through graves. Could we go somewhere more. . . Lively? No pun intended, I promise." Scorpius laughed and sat up from the chaise lounge.

He himself had a guidebook and he looked over it. "Why don't we go Lisbon sight sailing? Looks fun?" There was a picture of a beautiful regal looking tower in Belem. "Sounds fun. Cheap enough so we're not giving a fortune away but expensive enough so that we know we're in safe hands. Why not?"

Scorpius's mother and father gave him a worrisome, almost pitying look but also looked frightened themselves.

It was Draco who stood up and walked next to his son, Astoria following. "Scorpius, I don't think so. . . but, I have a question for you and I think your mother does too." His mother nodded and sat beside Draco.

"I thought you were dating Lily Potter. . ." She said. "We told you, Scorpius, we approve. If you're avoiding us because we're here now, then please don't what we want is you happy, Scorpius—"

Scorpius shot up and blinked rapidly, feeling surrounded by guilt and a sudden sick feeling. "Mom. . . no. Dad. . . no, I-I. . ."

"Yes?" Draco inquired.

"We aren't together anymore! Because I cheated on her. . ." Astoria's face dropped into something more like a grimace.

A grimace of hurt.

A grimace of _shame._

As Scorpius tried to continue, he could only imagine her thinking. . . _How could I raise a son as heartless as this one?_ The words were practically frozen on her horrified face.

"The way it happened, it was never supposed to happen. . . with the dance and the ruin and—Mom?" His mother was holding her hand to her mouth in shock and maybe in shame. Either way, she whispered something to her husband and excused herself from the room.

Scorpius's eyes filled with tears and he slumped down beside his father, feeling the need to relay the story and rush it all out before the tears of anger and regret came. He told it all from the beginning too.

Esmerelda, so long ago, and the sudden feeling he got whenever he was around Lily after that, one oddly similar to that feeling with Rose, but it was weaker with Lily. He didn't care though. About the duel in the library and that first kiss with Rose, and the argument. Then the quidditch pitch and Lily there. How Rose ran away and then that began it all. That began his descent into the darkness with Lily and somehow Rose too.

After Al found them out, he knew he had screwed with everyone's thoughts and hearts, but why was he such a fool to let it continue? Why did he have to ask Lily to the dance and rise her even higher before sending her tumbling to the ground? He was a heartless fool.

"Scorpius, stop!" Draco demanded of his son, and sure enough Scorpius stopped rambling.

"I'll tell you a story, but you have to hush up." Scorpius nodded, simply because he knew there was no other option. "Once, when I was your age, I was tangled in some stuff that hurt a great deal of people and was possibly the worst thing I could've done. But I had a legacy for my family and a duty to uphold." They both sat still. "You see though, I was madly in love with a young girl. Smart, quirky, and unbelievably beautiful in a way I felt only I understood. But you've met your grandparents."

Scorpius nodded with distaste. His grandparents (grandfather, only, really) were critical and rude. It was only three years ago that Grandfather was allowed out of Azkaban, and it hardened him for the worse.

"They can be very harsh and cruel. And when I even _thought_ about bringing her home. . . a possible future with her and my parents and everything seemed comical. So, just like you, I broke her heart and mine before leaving Hogwarts in my sixth year to cause any more problems." Scorpius couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And I regret nothing. I love your mother, Astoria, more than the sun and stars and I love you. I love my life and everything I have and I would mourn it changing, but what I could've had is a thought I never want you, my son to think. If you love her, waste no time. Never waste time."

With that said, Draco silently walked to the door.

Scorpius pieced together his words. "Father!" Draco turned around. "Was it Hermione Granger-Weasley who. . . who you loved?" The thought almost made Scorpius want to collapse.

Draco laughed a small, tight laugh and walked out of the door, shaking his head.

The hint of sadness in his eye.

. . . . . . .

 **Hi! Thanks for reading and if you liked this chapter, please review!**

 **And for the guest who questioned:**

Sorry if there was any confusion. . . Albus is a beater officially, but he originally tried out for the position of keeper, because he didn't have the aggressiveness to be a beater, and he didn't have the determination to be a chaser and a seeker, as he would definitely cop out if his broom took him for a ride as it did for Lily. Nonetheless, he wasn't talented enough to land the role of keeper, and got placed as a beater. That's why he often cops out. . . he's just not the type of person who wouldn't feel sick to his stomach at the very idea of pitching a dangerous ball at a living human being. For the championship, the real keeper was injured, so he took that opportunity to have the position he had always wanted. . . Again, I'm so sorry for the confusion. It can sometimes be difficult to rake through past chapters and articles to get every detail right, so if you have a question, I will happily answer it in the comments! Thank you for reading my fic! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontations

_Lily_

The camera that Lily had stolen from Roxie was a polaroid, and while she had never used this muggle device before, she was beyond overjoyed whenever she saw the pictures she took of the fairytale castles in Sintra roll out into her palm, now physical paper. It awed Eddie, who was by her side, as well, and their excitement made the muggle community of Lisbon cock their heads in annoyance and exasperation, as one would when you see two teenage tourists giggling and jumping over an outdated camera.

Both of them now stood in a busy and narrow market area, where there were close together buildings painted a faded yellow, with terraces displaying bikinis and pink shawls and denim dresses. Lily and Eddie shared a limited amount of money, but they couldn't resist buying beef empanadas from the food cart, seduced by the delicious and breath taking scent.

"See!" Eddie savored the beef empanada. "Aren't you glad I didn't spoil you and just stuck to my regular stuff!"

Lily nodded heartily. "Definitely. I don't think you could've made them better than Antonio, even if you moved here for nine years and _only_ made and ate beef empanadas. That man has a gift!"

Eddie laughed. "You still love me for my other talents, though?" Jokingly, he said.

Stuffing her hand into Eddie's satchel and retrieving his famous red velvet fudge, she smiled gratefully and nodded. "If I didn't, you wouldn't give me _this_." She popped one fudge cube into her mouth and then pulled Eddie by the wrist into a shaded area, quickly exchanging a few Euros for a rather eccentric blue and white striped straw hat to protect her from the blazing sun, because it was somehow blazing even when it felt chilly.

Eddie had to restrain himself from laughing at that ridiculous hat.

Right at that moment, a very tall, slender, droopy nosed man tapped Lily on the shoulder. Despite his looming figure, Lily focused on his face and found him surprisingly young, with chocolatey hair that only had one stroke of silver, and brown eyes spared from wrinkles. His lips were not even chapped. He dressed himself in young, edgy clothing as well; high waisted black trousers, a gray, tight cotton blend sweater and another black long cardigan. He certainly stood out from the crowd.

And with his dark attire, strange appearance, and haunting touch to her shoulder, not only did Lily draw her wand, but Eddie did too, pulling a man into a dark corner as not to alert muggles.

"Ah-ah-ah. . ." The man protested being attacked. "My name is Paul. I recognized two famous wizard children and I thought I could lend you a hand of where to go. . . interesting. . ." He chuckled deeply and put a long finger on his chin.

"What!?" Lily croaked, scared as she was intrigued she gripped her wand tighter.

The man smirked. "Himildrud Wirner has been writing about the Romeo and Juliet of Hogwarts being Lily Potter. . ." They all knew what he was going to say before he had said it. "And Scorpius Malfoy. Ooh, should I give my dear friend a visit and tell her she was _wrong_? Her Romeo and Juliet story might have been more of a Scarlett and Rhett. . . the best couple who never got a happy ending.

That was, of course, the moment that Lily finally lost her grip. " _Aguamenti!_ " She cried, a great burst of water spurting from her wand and soaking the man wet. The maddened look on his face spoke of nothing Lily was curious to find out about. Grabbing Eddie close, they both simultaneously shot one more spell each and then ran, despite the heat of the moment, smiling.

" _Diminuendo!"_ Eddie shouted. The man gasped and began falling towards the ground. . . no not falling. Shrinking, his oversized clothes falling off him as he became the size of a rat.

" _Romenie!"_ Fur grew all over the now miniature body of Paul, and well, now he was not only the size of a rat, but he looked like one as well.

Giggling, the two of them ran and nearly flew through the crowds of Sintra, their feet carrying them downhill and uphill on the cemented tracks and through people doing last minute Christmas shopping until they made it too a clementine colored roofed villa, partially covered by heavy vegetation of green and beautiful flowers. Vila Sasseti.

The two of them ran, out of breath and shocked at how quickly they had not only bolted from their spot, but dropped their food as they ran up stairs and turned sharp corners, unsure of what they were running from anymore, only that they were running together.

They found themselves turning in the somehow gigantic castle building, until they came across a door to the highest point of the place.

"Well," Eddie said, laughing quietly. "I think we outran him!"

Lily giggled, turning and locking eyes with him. "Yeah. . ." Her hand found his of its own accord making even Lily shocked.

Eddie looked at her, leaning only slightly forward, his eyes shining with the sunlight. They were so close now, that they could even feel each other's warm breath on their faces.

And then. . . the door busted open. Busted open so that smacked the two of them apart harshly.

A fruity, loud, obnoxious voice rang out above them. "Hey! Ricky! Did you invite a redhead and a boy in a tweed jacket?" They both looked up, their cheeks red, to find that it was a plump, tanned woman with luscious curls of dark hair looking down on them and talking to _Ricky_.

Another voice, husky this time, answered from inside the room, where fast paced jazz records could be heard. "No redheads," he responded. "But is the boy with the tweed jacket bald?" Apparently, Ricky, asked. Lily pouted, uncomfortable being surveyed and reviewed.

"Ah no. Hmm. . ." She stared for a very long moment before jumping three feet into the air with excitement. "It's Potter's girl, Ricky! Guys, it's Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom's kid!"

The room suddenly became filled with a loud flurry of people's voices. "Hey, Carla, I thought the Potter/Longbottom story was a long debunked rumor, ah!" Lily and Eddie blushed deeper at the lewd joke and their previous. . . endeavor.

Carla, as her name was, smiled broadly and open the black glass doors. Lily remembered reading about this place in Rose's old wizarding geography books. This used to belong to a Wizarding family, and when they died, it became a tourist, but certain closed off rooms are still hangouts for the wizard community. Like the one Eddie and I enter.

Oh, and the place is absolutely _extraordinary._

Little paper horses of all colors dance in circles above, to the beat of the whippy swing jazz played by a red record player in the corner of the room. On the dance floor, everyone is in pairs, smiling and laughing. A table by the back is adorned with delicious foods and drinks, and Eddie's stomach rumbled to take advantage of this experience and devour all he could.

A young man, just as tall as Eddie, who was already six feet, with sparkling eyes that were so blue they almost looked violet. Silky hair the color of black diamonds, a curtain hanging to his jaw. His eyebrows arched high and his lips, pink and soft, danced upward at the sight of the two of them into a smile. His nose was broad and sharply upturned, but still, it was not a flaw in his assemblage of handsome features.

He bowed. The boy was wearing a black tie and a nice suit as he lifted Lily's hand to his lips for a prolonged kiss. "I am Jorge, mademoiselle. Jorge Delgado." He was efftorlessly suave, and he had not a Portuguese accent but a. . . "I was born and raised in France, my mademoiselle." He laughed charmingly at the look on Lily's face.

"Oh, that is very interesting. Paris or Lyon or somewhere else?"

"Annecy. Annecy, France but when I wasn't there I was here in Lisbon, you see, because my parents split when I was very young." Lily was intrigued by his story, leaving Eddie pink-faced to munch on garlic shrimp that someone had handed him and some deliciously bitter candy lemon soda.

The conversation between Lily and Jorge carried on. "I recently came here only four days ago, you know. As soon as I left Beauxbatons, I headed over to Lisbon," he said.

"Really?" Lily inquired. "Why not stay in France? I've been there and it is absolutely beautiful!" She remembered briefly the smell of French roast that floated from cafés and the delicious chocolate soufflés and macaroons she was treated to.

"Oh of course France is beautiful, but I spent five whole years of my life there. Ever since I was twelve, I had been at Beauxbatons nonstop. They didn't allow you to go home over break, you see, only allowing your family members to drop in at certain times and for you to leave for two days at Christmas time. That is only ten days off school for five years, mademoiselle." _Aha,_ Lily thought. _That's why Victorie, Dominique, and Louis absolutely despised the idea of going there for school!_

"So I only got to see my parents a few times after I turned twelve. . . I must say it was a dreadful experience for the most part, but I'd be happy to tell you more over a dance?" The music turned slower, and Jorge extended his hand.

For a moment, Lily smiled honestly and genuinely, looking him straight in the eye. But instead of giving him her hand and stepping into him, she backed away and shook her head kindly.

Jorge as well as Eddie was stunned by her gesture. "No, no thank you. I do believe my friend and I are starving, and looking for gifts for our friends. We just need a bite to eat and then we'll be off." With a curt nod, she pulled Eddie away to the food and drink stand, where she silently gathered custard tarts, rice pudding, a pizza with extra cheese, roasted pork, oregano, and onions, which Lily peeled off and gave to Eddie, who piled them on his pizza with much liking.

While they were walking out of the Vila, Eddie finally couldn't contain himself and asked Lily his burning question.

"Hey," he began, his voice quavering. "Lil. . .?"

"Yep." Two strands of her firework colored hair fell in front of her face.

Eddie stuttered, clutching at his fingers as they walked back towards the shops. He already knew he would get his father. A nice bonsai tree kit and a flashlight because. . . why not. . . "Lily. . ." He was going to do it. He was going to do it. "What are you getting your parents?" He crashes and he burns.

Lily looked at him with a surprised frown on his face.

"Well, for my mom I actually got her a signed edition of Desdemona Crawford's autobiography," she referred to the greatest female quidditch player of all time, and perhaps the best overall. She beats out even Viktor Krum! "And I bought my dad a book on the Roosevelt family."

"Really? Why?"

"It looked fancy and he likes fancy things."

"I suppose you do too."

She smiled and didn't say a word.

. . . . . . .

 _Rose_

For her father she had got the quidditch set of Viktor Krum when he trained as just a young lad in Durmstrang. It wasn't hard to get from him because well, he and her mother went way back. Like being fourteen years old and having a short-lived relationship back. Also, he didn't really want anything from his Durmstrang years, since that was a reminder of a frightening experience for him. She just had to pick the set up from him in his home in downtown La Paz, Bolivia, with his wife. Far, far away from the horrors of his past life. And unfortunately for Rose, so far, she had to ask her Grandpa A to get it for her because she, of course, couldn't get out of school.

She knew it was overboard, probably. It was worth tons of money, but so was her father. . . that is sweeter than it sounds. She loves him and she also wants him happy when she tells him about her situation with Scorpius.

Her mother already knew about the thing with Lily and her. Guessed it when she forcefully declined to sit with them on the plane to Lisbon. When they didn't talk and when Albus, James, and Scorpius avoided her. And she was 62% sure that she know Lily and Scorpius were over.

Of course, her father was friendly and jubilant and completely unobservant to anything but reuniting not just Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, but all his brothers and sisters and Luna, Neville, and the rest of the former organization called "Dumbledore's Army." Yes, that group. Rose hadn't heard much of it from her parents, but Aunt Ginny and Aunt Luna never stopped talking about it.

When she was little—maybe just six years old—they had told a great tale of how they met in secret in a room so difficult to find, it took Harry five years to even notice, and then they ended with showing off their patronuses. Luna's was a joyous little hare. It was made of pulsing blue light, but when it hopped around her head, Rose could swear she felt little paws in her mess of curls.

Aunt Ginny's powerful horse, as amazing as Ginny herself.

That day inspired her to become the girl she is now. The one who reads constantly, declining nothing in her quest for knowledge.

She never told anyone, because she was afraid they would find her out. After all, Al is about as observant as a magnifying glass. _Nothing_ gets past him, so she didn't make a peep, but after Scorpius came to her not long ago, she was able to produce a patronus.

And it was strong. . . it was an impala. Light red furred and all, with black horns stretching from its head in a delightfully artful way.

She had not only been practicing her magic very often, but she had perhaps her happiest memory of all. When Scorpius was with her in their special place. . . when they were together. When their hands intertwined. She used to blush at the memory.

That's why she reads muggle books. Well, partly because her mother was raised in that culture and they have all come to appreciate it just the same as the magical one, but also because for all that the wizards and witches know, muggles can be pretty genius, and those muggle fictional books and nonfiction biographies helped her discover her deep love for Scorpius.

She wished she had never read those books. Now, she would be hated by her closest friends forever. They'd never understand.

As she supposed they would never understand how she loved Scorpius. After all, Albus hadn't. James hadn't. And by God, there was absolutely no chance that Lily would get it.

Why should she though! After all the pain Rose caused, she shouldn't even be on this trip anyway. She hated being holed up in her room, alone and sad and regretful. She hated that she had ruined everything. She hated her own, selfish self.

At the moment, she had put down _To the Lighthouse_. Even though she blamed her books for causing the horrid situation she was stuck in, she knew she was really the cause, and therefore, her books, were innocent.

Instead of reading her all time favorite, Virginia Woolf, she read _The Iliad._ It was a cheat on muggle literature because it was well known in the wizarding world that Homer was a pureblood who mastered non-verbal magic, but rarely used his magical talents because then, there were very few magical schools, if any. Duh.

She was trying to decide who was her favorite character: Phoenix or Hector, when her mother arrived.

Her hair was poofy and curly from the humidity, smiling sympathetically at her eldest daughter as she sat across the bed. Her hazelnut eyes were pitiful, losing their brilliant spark. She reached for Rose's hand.

As soon as she did, Rose sighed, immediately knowing what she was doing.

"Rose," Hermione began. "I was going to let you come to me, but you have been distant. You have ignored me. You have ignored your friends and been alone in this room. In Lisbon, of all places!" Hermione edged forward while Rose let her hair cover her face. "Christmas is a few days away. We may not have to interact with Malfoy, but we will _definitely_ have to be with the Potters, so just fess up and explain why you can't speak to them, darling. Please. For me."

They shared a look. A look of sadness. Of regret.

But oh, was it for different reasons.

. . . . . . .

"The day I ran away. . . I ran to a place only Scorpius would know I had gone." Rose began telling her story. "I explained that I was upset because I. . ." She tried to choke out the words, but remembering it all felt so stupid. So juvenile. So horrid. But she had to continue. "I loved him. Had and always will but he was with Lily. And I would just have to deal, you know? But we were stupid." Rose shook her head. "We _kissed_ and. . ." Tears brimmed on her eyes. "Then we were together. In secret. Albus found us out one morning in the lavender beds. He forced Scorpius to tell Lily at the Yule Ball and then we came here, Mom. Scorpius and I are finish. Lily and Scorpius are finished. _Everyone_ is finished with me. . . It's all my fault. . ." she wiped tears from her face, her mother frowning slightly in front of her.

Hermione was conflicted. On one side, she wanted her daughter to feel reassured at she wasn't a bad person. That she made a mistake, like everyone does. After all, Hermione made one mistake that _still_ haunted her when she was in Hogwarts.

But she was also deeply upset by the fact that her own daughter had become the girl who cheats. Who lies. Who looks at what her _best friend_ has and takes it. It was sickening, almost.

Yet this was her daughter.

Hermione embraced Rose. "You shouldn't have done that," she said quietly. "But if you isolate yourself from them, you lose them. Don't lose them. Apologize. Please. It's the Holidays."

They shared a look. Rose wiped the tears from her cheeks and choked trying to stop sniffling. "I don't know if I can do that. . ." Rose said.

Hermione looked at her daughter, stroking her cheek. "You must."

Silently, Rose's mother walked out of the room.

. . . . . . .

 **Yay! Ten Chapters! This is a milestone for me, but onto other things concerning the story: The timeline. This story is technically still taking place in the Holidays of 2016. I wasn't able to upload the last few chapters because the Holidays were really busy times for me. Travelling and birthdays and Christmas and New Years and running around like a mad person. Super fun, ps. So I hope no one minds that the last chapter (before the epilogue) will be most likely on New Year's Eve. I hope to have it by the end of January. It's not like _Goblet of Fire_ came out in December, even though one of my favorite parts was the Christmas centered Yule Ball. And anyway, don't we all wish the magic of Christmas could last?**

 **As always, favorite, follow, and review kindly for much loved feedback! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dinner

_Lily_

In the mirror, Lily could see every inch of herself. A pink tulle midi skirt connected to an equally bubblegum pink short sleeve sweater. Her hazel eyes shimmering in her reflection. Her hair the color of a bright hearth, straight all the way to her waist, a braid on top, like an ornament.

It was amazing to her how adorable and innocent she had been dressed to look. In a frilly skirt of tulle and the color pink, and pink and pink all over. Like she was a little girl. A little girl having dinner with her best friends.

Lily hadn't told her parents of what had happened between all of them. So it could've been her fault.

Well, no. It's not her fault. It wasn't her fault that her best friend decided to backstab her. To take Scorpius. To take off with the friendships Lily valued more than the world and burn them. Now she had to bear the results.

"Hey, Lil, we've got to go," Lily's mother reminded her as she grabbed her. They'd be meeting at a rooftop restaurant overlooking Belem Tower, where everyone was supposed to be civil. It was a five star restaurant though. Very classy. Only one other family would be eating there for the night. Everyone was supposed to act like it was a Christmas night reunion between friends.

Oh, they didn't know the half of it.

Ginny kissed her daughter's cheek. "Darling, you look lovely, but you've got to come on! The portkey will run out in—"

"Fifty seconds and we've got to get to the end of the hall! Lily, hurry!" His voice was urgent. Lily nodded and turned, suddenly very glad she had worn the sand colored ballet flats rather than the four inch blush colored velvet heels she had also considered. Or else, she would've snapped her ankles and wouldn't have been able to go.

Huh.

Maybe she should've worn the heels.

. . . . . . .

The dinner couldn't have been slower. The Potter children wouldn't give Rose a glance, and Hermione kept looking at Lily quizzically, like she was a very difficult subject in school. Lily hated it. Hated it, like she hated Rose and wished she had never even come to this stupid dinner.

All along the day she'd been forced to be with Rose. Give Rose her gift: a very nice suitcase. It wasn't too cheap and it wasn't by any means expensive. It was perfect, because she simply didn't care about it. She could use it, or she could not. It didn't matter.

She didn't even give Scorpius anything. What she had _bought_ for him was a beautiful cherry wood broom case. With black leather straps and a polishing kit. But he. . . yeah.

So now, Ron and Harry made awkward small talk while wondering why Hermione was barely even responding to them, and why the children weren't speaking.

Finally, Harry put down his cod fritter and sighed. "Alright. I can't take it anymore. Hermione's acting weird. The kids are acting weird. Why are Ron and I the only people who seem to be at least trying?" He threw his hands into the air. "Why are we even _trying?_ This is Christmas night and we've all been friends for at least a decade! I've just got to know what's up. C'mon, this is bad behavior."

Ron nodded. "I second what Harry said."

Hermione, Albus, James, Rose and Lily shared a look of pain and anger, but it was Lily who spoke softly. "You _really_ want to talk about bad behavior." She smirked sadly, staring at her lap. "I could tell you a tale. . ."

"Lily," Rose stood and walked behind her former friend. "Let me apologize somewhere more private. Please. Let me do this."

Albus also spoke grimly now. "Rose, we all think you've done enough."

Now it was Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hugo who were absolutely confused. But that confusion turned to absolute nausea when the second family entered.

Dressed in a black and lace off the shoulder gown, a woman with red lips and dark brown hair. A suited man with platinum blonde hair and a traditional black suit with a lime green tie and a stiff smile, his son, a boy with hair like him, stone grey eyes like him, and a suit the same.

The Malfoy family.

Rose, Lily, and Scorpius cursed simultaneously.

"Uh. . . Rose. . . Lily." Scorpius swallowed, his eyes switching to the ground. Draco himself seemed frozen in his place, and Astoria began to purse her lips.

Lily could not believe her luck, or lack thereof, but at the same time expected this. A classy restaurant that was exclusive and hard to get into. It practically shone in neon a Malfoy hotspot.

Her face grew pink as she gathered a shawl she had tucked into her bag. "Mom, I don't feel well. Could you please apparate me back to the hotel?"

"Lily, this is Scorpius. . . aren't you glad to. . . see him. . ." Ginny's words slowed as she looked up from Lily to Scorpius, realization dawning in her eyes. And something else in her pecan colored eyes. Something like anger, except deeper. Even past hatred. Past loathing. If there was a word for what Lily was seeing in her mother's eyes, she didn't know it.

" _MALFOY!"_ She screamed, her short bob of ginger hair swinging with her fury and the wind. Harry looked shocked at the animalistic voice coming from his usually caring, kind, and not this rigid wife. They'd all seen her get angry, and really, the lady could do some damage, but this was a swing out of the ball park. " _SEVENTEEN YEARS! SEVENTEEN YEARS I HAD TO DEAL WITH YOUR INSANELY VICIOUS FAMILY, MOCKING ME AND TAUNTING MY FAMILY EVEN BEFORE I HAD GONE TO HOGWARTS! YOU ALMOST KILLED PEOPLE I LOVE! YOU_ DID _SUPPORT THE SIDE THAT KILLED MY BROTHER!"_ Ron winced at the painful reminder, and Harry as well. _"STILL, I WAS CIVIL WITH YOU! I DIDN'T OBJECT WHEN MY DAUGHTER CAME HOME, ASKING IF HER_ BOYFRIEND _SCORPIUS COULD JOIN US FOR THE TRIP THIS YEAR! I LET YOUR SON HANG AROUND MY CHILDREN! WHEN NARCISSA NEEDED A JOB I RECCOMENDED HER FOR THE DAILY PROPHET ARCHIVE MANAGER, AND YET, YOU STILL FIND WAYS TO BETRAY MY FAMILY! DECADES AND DECADES LATER!"_ Draco looked horrified, clutching his wife's arm. Scorpius looked sullenly at the ground.

"Mom!" Lily shouted. "Stop! Let's just leave!"

Harry now stood beside Ginny, who was beside herself with rage. "Lily no. Tell us what happened before things get out of control."

Staring at her father, she said loud enough for him to hear, "can't you see it? Scorpius and I are done, dad!" He recoiled. "I've tried acting like we were just missing each other because we were running around, but he dumped me! He cheated on me—"

Before Lily could explain the rest of it, Scorpius was on the floor, Harry on top of him. "How dare you!" He shouted, and even Lily was shocked. Ron and Draco pulled him off Scorpius who scrambled to get behind his parents.

Now, wands were drawn. Draco drew his. In response, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny drew theirs.

Draco laughed, almost sadly. "Look at this. We're all in our late thirties but we still act like fifteen year old children." Again, he chuckled. "The trio back together, with the added member of the DA." Ron looked shocked. "Don't act like I forgot! Ginny, I had no choice but to join the Death Eater's."

"Don't say that name," she whispered, her face redder than her hair.

"They would've killed my family." He responded desperately.

At this, Ginny shook her head and laughed. "So by all means, taking one of my family members excuses it all. The Malfoys stay intact and the Weasleys can deal with the collateral. And Harry's family was killed. All of them. He lost almost everyone he cared about, but he still had a few. Instead of giving up to keep them safe, he fought to protect them."

Draco breathed deeply. "Fine. I regret it. It haunts me, but we all. . ." He looked dead at Hermione. . . "have regrets." Scorpius's brow furrowed and Hermione almost dropped her wand, but regained full composure so quickly it was like she never faltered at all.

"And you cut off the poor girl before she was done with her tale. _Let her finish, Potter._ " Attention was once again at Lily.

"There is nothing left to tell, is there, Lil? Is there?" Ginny said in a rush.

Lily tightened her lips. She heard the sound of shallow breathing, and knew it was Rose. But she didn't care. Rose never cared, after all.

She looked up at last, but not into the eyes of her mother or her father. Not at her aunt and uncle. Not at Rose. She stared on at Belem Tower. "Scorpius cheated on me with Rose." She said it. She said it and her voice had wavered. She was sick of being uneasy around Rose. Around Scorpius. Let them be the ones to cower in shame.

Uncle Ron tightened his lips and lowered his wand. "That isn't possible," he even let out a little scoff. "Rose, that isn't possible of course. You wouldn't do that. . .?" The question was left hanging.

Eventually, after many moments of silence and one troll waiter coming in with drink refreshments, only  
to back out at the sight of many powerful wizards with wands draw, and a red faced blonde boy shaking on the floor, Rose answered and broke the quiet in the night. "It's true." Ron's wand clattered to the ground. "I'm ashamed, believe me!" She cried, her eyes brimming with tears.

"That doesn't _matter_!" Lily shouted. "You caused the damage, and there is no way to fix it. . ." Even Lily herself was on the edge of tears. She couldn't stand to be surrounded by all these people. She just had to get out.

And get out she did.

She rammed past Astoria and Draco and leapt over Scorpius, taking the elevator down before anyone could stop her. From there, she hopped on a quick taxi run by a friendly ghoul named Aldo, and then she was back at the hotel almost tripping over herself to get away, even though she was already far away. She felt they would apparate right beside her.

The boy who greeted her was tall, fair skinned and dark haired. He had freckles dashing his forehead and wore a long tweed jacket, a satchel from brown leather crossed over.

Eddie was holding a little blue box wrapped in a white ribbon. He smiled, though it quickly faded into confusion as he saw Lily, holding her tulle skirt and running, her eyes red and tears staining her cheeks.

She ran into him with a smack that almost sent him to the floor, but he held steady and wrapped his arms carefully around her as she wept into his tab collared shirt. "I'm sorry, it's just—" She cut herself off with her sobs.

Gracious as ever, he put an arm around her shoulder and led her up the stairs. "You don't have to explain anything here." Weakly she nodded as they entered an elevator.

"Ok, but w-where are we g-going?" Lily tried to wipe away the tears on her skin.

"Somewhere lovely." Eddie smiled, his gaze unwavering.

. . . . . . .

When the elevator doors opened, they stepped into a room that had walls of crystal glass, the moon illuminating through, just a small crescent above. There were flowers there, of all kinds. Purple flowers with long, droopy petals covered in a protective gelatin. Yellow and red striped cacti creations with white spikes. There were also muggle flowers; daisies and sunflowers and bunches of blue tulips hanging from the ceiling.

It took Lily's breath away—in a good way.

She gasped at the Fae Dahlias, which were bright and the color of violets, with rounds and rounds of petals like poinsettia flowers. They seemed to twinkle in the moonlight.

The bioluminescent Fonesca Yarrow. It was glass diamond blue and radiant, tall and flowery and absolutely gorgeous as it stood.

"Eddie, this place is. . ."

"Wonderful," he sighed. There was a toad sleeping in a hanging pot of dracaena. Eddie smirked at it, as if relaying a joke inside his head. He guided Lily over to a bench that was old and made of stone, where they could both enjoy the view of the most beautiful flowers, and the gorgeous towers, cathedrals and colorfully painted buildings of Lisbon. "I love spending time up here. Writing about the plants, eating marinated pork and lemon berry peach trifle."

Lily laughed a bit, her spirits lifting slowly. "Speaking of eating. . ." She held her hand out.

For a while, Eddie just stared at it comically, his eyebrows raised until she gestured some more and he handed over an entire box of the red velvet fudge cubes, hiding his smile with stern eyebrows. "You're an addict, Potter."

"A red velvet fudge addict." She acknowledged. "You did this to me, Longbottom!" She raised her fist. How she suddenly could've been so much more spritely puzzled her, but she worked along with it. She hated dwelling on Scorpius and Rose and all of them. Hated it.

But a while did go by, and the silence was starting to create an uncomfortable trait in the air. "Lily," Eddie began, the girl sitting next to him wiping crumbs of red from her cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Her answer was quick and clean. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I may never want to talk about it, Eddie," Lily shook her head feverishly, handing him back the empty box where she was previously eating from. "Can we talk about the moon? Or these flowers? Or anything?"

"Oh!" Eddie started. "Of course. You know," he pointed to the bioluminescent yarrow flowers. "Those Fonseca Yarrows were discovered in the western grasslands of Portugal by two brothers. Jez and Armando Fonseca. The two brothers were as close as could be, and they were the only sons of an alchemist and a hatter. The father, the alchemist, Danilo, and the mother, the hatter, Jocelyne, who had brought her fur hat business down from England when she fell in love with Danilo. Now, Danilo and Jocelyne had both come from powerful and well respected pureblood families, with great magical abilities and of great ambition."

Lily giggled. "Are you trying to tell me a story?" She asked. Eddie shrugged and nodded.

"Yes. Don't interrupt the story now please."

"Sure." And with that, Lily stayed silent.

Eddie took a deep breath before continuing his tale of the Fonseca family. "One day at dawn, Jocelyne thought of a hat that could protect you from all charms. At this time, _protego_ was still four years from being invented, and Jocelyne was, after all, very ambitious. She thought she had created a charm strong enough when she placed the velvet hat on her head, and did a curse that would engulf her flames. . . unless she was protected."

The girl beside Eddie sighed. "Well, obviously, it didn't." She rolled her eyes in frustration. " _This_ is why I couldn't care less about stories. . ."

"Hey, hey, let me finish, thanks." Eddie cleared his throat. "Yes, she was engulfed by flames but the alchemist found her, led by her screams, and created a concoction to draw out her life for a month longer, but he needed more ingredients to actually save her life. Rose water and the crushed petals of a yarrow flower. So Danilo sent his sons, Jez and Armando to get the two things. Easily, they found rose water, but they had heard talks in pubs about a special, bioluminescent flower that does wonders in any potion. But it would be in the western grasslands only. So the brothers set out to find it. They stole two weak mules and set out for the long journey that took many moons, but the brothers were ambitious to find this flower. And so they did!" Silently, Lily pumped her fist into the air. Eddie rolled his eyes. "But the mules were weak. And tired. They died on that high hill, and it took the brothers much, much longer to reach their home." Lily's heart sank. _He could save her for only a month,_ she remembered with sadness.

"When they returned home, they were shocked and saddened to find their mother buried. They realized they had been gone too long. They're ambition to discover and have their names be known had taken the lives of two mules and their beloved mother. But their father saw the gorgeous flower the eldest son, Armando carried, and instantly became happier. He thought that if he couldn't save Jocelyne's life, he would make sure it never happened again. He brewed together the rose water, the yarrows, which he named the Fonseca Yarrows, as his entire family had helped in the discovery of them, and he brewed powdered blue beetle wings, acromantula venom, bubotuber pus, dragon liver, and set it aflame for a fortnight. Then, he gave it to both of sons." Lily was shaking her head madly. "And set a fire outside of his home, hoping that when his sons walked through, they would be unharmed. But," Eddie paused, making Lily's eyes widen in anger. "The two sons were consumed by hate, and both of them looking at each other, were consumed with violence. Jez drew a sword and Armando drew a sickle. While they fought and eventually killed each other, the whole village went up in flames. They weren't strong enough to kill the massive fire, and they all suffered for it. A traveler from Spain visited and saw the chars and ashes, and wrote the story down, while also collecting the Fonseca Yarrow, which miraculously survived."

At the end of Eddie's tale, Lily stared blankly. "You made that up." She accused.

"No," Eddie corrected. "The traveler from Spain made it up. As he himself said, there were no survivors. The whole village, after all, went up in flames, He pieced together a story from what was there. It is well believed that the Fonseca Yarrow was named after himself."

"Well, that is simply depressing, Eddie." Lily sighed and watched Eddie blush pink.

He scrambled to look around the greenhouse. "Ok, well I don't think there are any stories as fantastic as the Fonseca Yarrow, but. . . I could think of something. Maybe one of these muggle flowers has a good. . ."

He stopped when Lily put a hand on his cheek and turned his face to hers. She didn't even realize she was doing it until she did it. He paused, his hazel eyes meeting hers of hazelnut brown. Again. "The story was perfect." She admitted, and he smiled.

Their noses brushed past each other and the air warmed before their lips met in the middle for a kiss.

It was magical. It was sweet. Their hands met softly on the rough edges of the stone bench. A breeze flew in from an open window in the greenhouse wall, and all sense returned back returned to Lily.

She jerked her head back to fast it gave her whiplash, almost.

"I have to find Scorpius." She blurted.

Eddie's eyes whipped open so fast if there was a whiplash for eyelids, he would've had it. "What?" He said, exasperated and confused.

Lily puffed out a small laugh. "To apologize, stupid." She coined the new nickname for him. "I've been a grudge holding jerk and he's been a cheating lying jerk, but now. . . we've been best friends since I was like, eight, and I'm sick of avoiding him and Rose. I have to apologize."

"Oh. . ." He said. Lily stood, but before she left, she bent down and pressed a kiss to Eddie's cheek.

"Really though, Eddie, thank you. For everything."

He smiled and nodded, holding onto her hand for as long as he could before letting her go.

. . . . . . .

 **Surprise! Two chapters in one night! This story has taken longer to finish than I originally planned, so I'm trying not to make the different timelines in the story and reality cause too much annoyance. I LOVED writing this chapter. To be honest, the thought I had of this book starting out was so much more different than what is has turned out to be. But I'm grateful for that, because I don't think my original idea could've been this fun!**

 **I added a little hint to the original novels in the greenhouse scene. Can anyone catch it and tell me what it is in the comments please?**

 **As always, thank you for reading! Please favorite, review, and follow. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: See You On Departing Day

_Scorpius_

Soon after Lily left, things became more civil. Harry was anxious to see his daughter, and Ginny was furious, but Ron, Al, James, and Astoria said that the girl needed her space and that perhaps our three families did as well.

"Of course," spat James, looking directly at Scorpius when he said, though his gaze turned towards Rose then. "We should leave Scorpius and Rose to snog on their own now that they've broken Lily's heart."

"Now, now, James, hush up." Ginny pulled him back by the shoulder. "Ron, Hermione, I'm very sorry but I think we should go now." Harry nodded and grabbed his younger son, who stared with pure hatred at Scorpius, shame and fury in his eyes.

Ron nodded silently, his knuckles white against the table. "We'll leave as well." But he didn't move.

The Potters vanished from the rooftop, and it was just the Malfoys and the Weasleys. Neither spoke. Neither moved. They stared at the ground and their shoes but not at each other. Scorpius felt a massive weight crashing slowly onto him, like this was all his fault.

And who would argue that it wasn't.

. . . . . . .

When the Malfoy family did finally vanish away from the horrid silence, Scorpius discovered that it wasn't hours he had been silently staring at his hands. It was barely five minutes. Nonetheless, tensions rang high at his hotel. "Darling, please speak with me in the lobby." His mother Astoria pulled her father by the cuff out the door, so suddenly that one minute Scorpius was tossing the pillow that was behind him to another chair, and the next he heard two pairs of footsteps getting fainter and fainter quicker and quicker.

"How fantastic." He drawled. "My own Mother and Father can't stand me. My closest friends despise me." Scorpius reached over and grabbed a goblet of sugar plum soda. "The Malfoy name has so much mud on it, I don't even know why I tried to grab a cloth." He grabbed a book peeking from his bag on the floor and took it, sighing miserably when he found it.

 _The Little Prince_. Rose gave that to him in his first year, when they had only just truly become friends. He read it once, and then twice, and then whenever she asked about it. It was his own little version of _To the Lighthouse._ Now, every time he looked at it he'd be reminded of his foolish mistakes. Every time they glanced at each other during classes.

He wondered if they would even share glances any more. If he would soon become invisible to the people who were once his friends.

That was when a knock came on his door. It was quick and fast and loud. Frantic, definitely. "Mum? Dad?"

Scorpius called them, but neither one responded. "Is anyone there?"

Another knock.

He grabbed his wand. It wouldn't be Al or James out to get revenge on him, would it? It wouldn't be little Hugo looking for answers that he didn't want to answer? Could it be. . . no.

The knock came louder now, more frantic, and Scorpius realized this person wasn't going anywhere. This person wasn't going to reveal themselves either. He gripped his wand tightly as he twisted the brass doorknob slowly, bracing for any hexes his way.

Bright red hair. Light brown eyes with a cheeky sparkle. A skirt that was bubblegum pink made of tool encircling all her legs. Ballet flats.

Lily.

Why was _Lily_ knocking on his door?

"Don't speak." She commanded, making him rethink his mouth to ask. "I've just realized that you've been my friend since Rose was going to Hogwarts, which is five years. I realized that you did wrong, Scorpius. You did the worst wrong you could personally commit. You broke my heart." His eyes drifted away from hers. This was too painful.

Still, he said nothing.

"But I have done almost an equal fault." Scorpius looked up in confusion. "I. . . isolated you. . . from your friends. I forced you to keep secrets from your family. I forced you to give up the love of your life."

"Lily. . ."

She held up her hand, pinching her fingers to keep from crying. "No, no, stop. It's true. I was petty and blind with sadness and pain, but sadness and pain wears off eventually. It must. And I didn't think about _your_ pain. _Your_ embarrassment for being revealed as a complete arse to your family and friends. I'm. . . sorry, Scorpius. I really am."

Scorpius felt frozen inside. "I. . . Lily. . . you have nothing to be sorry about. I treated you like a toy. A toy that would still be there if I set it down to get a different one. I brought embarrassment on myself. I brought embarrassment on you. I destroyed a great friendship and I couldn't work up the nerve to say sorry. I applaud you in every fashion. I don't deserve to even be acquainted with someone as wonderful as you."

"Scorpius," she whispered, a smile on her lips. "You're always so kind. Be my friend again, please?"

She outstretched her hand. Without a moment of hesitation, Scorpius brushed it aside and embraced her, so glad to finally have a friend again. And most of all, _this_ friend. "Scorpius?" Lily pulled away for a moment so she could see him again.

He nodded. "Yes?"

"I have to go now. . . I promised someone I would be back quickly. But. . . go to Rose. . . you two belong together." Her smile was genuine and not pained in the slightest, and Scorpius it was what she truly wanted.

"Did you speak to Rose too?"

At that, Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I may have gathered my pride and courage to come over to you, but I am not perfect. Scorpius, you were conflicted, and though you lied, you still treated me kindly. I don't know of how long we were. . . that you were only truly mine, but you made them worthwhile, Scorpius. But Rose. . ." She breathed deeply. "My cousin, who has known me since birth, was a true sister of mine, betrayed me. She knew what she was doing. And even if she didn't, she _was_ acting coldly. Not commenting on my dresses. Looking at me in funny ways. Avoiding me at classes. She was vicious, and I may need until the Summer trip to forgive her."

"Huh. . ."

"Scorpius, no," Lily's cheeks reddened. "I know you love you. I know she loves you. Whatever ill-will things she did to me, she did because of her overwhelming care for you. Go to her, please. I myself have somewhere to go."

She turned on her heel to walk away, but Scorpius smirked as she did. "Is it Eddie Longbottom?"

Lily stopped in her tracks, grinning. "Yes."

"He's the one who bakes all the desserts for the school events? Spends half of his day in the kitchens?"

"That's my guy."

Scorpius grinned. "Ask for a lava cake if you can."

Lily shook her head, the movement causing her cherry red hair to follow. Her eyes had sustained that sparkle again, that touched her out of all the other Weasleys and Potters with red hair. "I'll see you later, Scorpius."

He lifted his hand in goodbye, but as she went downstairs, he went up.

. . . . . . .

 _Rose_

"Rose, why!? _Why?_ " Her father asked, ruffling his hands through his untidy hair. "A Malfoy!" He shrieked. "A Malfoy that was with the daughter of my best friend and my _sister_ oh, Merlin, Rose, why would you do that?"

The funny thing was, he wasn't even expecting an answer. Rose had long ago shut herself in her room and plugged her ears, reading to pass the time.

The thing was, she didn't have answer for that question. She only had regret. She only had regret for everything.

Many times, truth be told, she wished that when Scorpius asked what she was reading that first day on the bus, she hadn't answered. That she didn't say, " _The Little Prince_. Used to be one of my mother's favorite books."

"Really?" He had said, grinning and sitting down directly beside her, his hands white as a sheet in his lap. "I'm Scorpius, by the way." While he didn't say his last name, Rose instantly knew who he was.

Still, she looked across at him and smiled. "I'm Rose."

His eyes widened. "Wow! I guess the author of that book is pretty honored to have Hermione Granger love his book."

"The author—Antoine de Saint-Exupery—a muggle, died in 1944." She stated. "I do like this book though. Here, do you want to read it?" She offered it to him. He looked astounded, his lips forming an _O_ and his eyebrows, a pale brown furrowing together like mounds of flatbread. His pale green eyes disbelieving but graceful as he accepted slowly.

"Won't you have nothing to read?"

She smiled. "I packed a million different books. The half of them are muggle ones from my mum's collection, and I was hoping that the muggle studies teacher could use them. Always wonderful to have a better understanding."

At this, he examined the book in his hands. "Indeed."

No, she wished that she had invited Al and Freddie and Roxie to sit there, filling up the cabin and instantly making him uninvited. She regretted it so deeply and was so frustrated, she didn't notice when her father's shouted questions had stopped. Instead, another voice called her name.

"Hugo?" Her voice was loud to get through the thick walls.

"Mum and Dad have gone to the café to get food for us all since we didn't eat at the restaurant. I'm going over to Lorcan and Lysander's hotel room to play an antique Portuguese wizarding board game they found underneath a floorboard. Apparently it has something to do with releasing a ghoul."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Oh. . . Ok, be careful."

His laugh could even be heard through those walls. "Sure, Rose. See you later."

When she was alone in the hotel, it was quiet, and she liked it. She liked the peace that came from being alone sometimes. Or maybe she was just adjusting.

She was contemplating having pumpkin juice or butterbeer when the door rang. She figured it was her parents, carrying some sort of meal that was probably not the best of what was there at the café, now that the place was almost ready to close. She could almost imagine the crowds wiping the place clean of the delicious food from the time they opened.

Rose strode forward to open it to her parents, who's arms might've been full, but who she saw wasn't who she expected at all, and it made her actually _gasp_ in confusion.

"Please, wait," Scorpius was breathless, making her think he had ran up here. "I saw your parents arguing at the café as I came up, so I don't have much time. I just need to know one thing."

"Scorpius." Rose's voice was low and stern, a tone she hadn't heard from herself since she had friends to use it on. "I don't want to talk to you. We've caused so much trouble already that I think if we touch, the whole building falls apart."

He smirked. "Rose. . . no." His shoulders tensed. "I love you." Rose's face turned whiter than bone. "I love you and I can't stand being without you. I know you feel the same way, I _know_ you do."

Rose backed away, but he followed her into the room. "Things change, Scorpius. Betrayal and ruin can change quite a lot, and I think it's changed me. Leave." She blinked away her tears, biting her dishonest tongue with her front teeth.

"No!" He said, touching her hand and pulling it towards him. "Please. . . I know you love me. . . but maybe I'm wrong. . . I can't beg anymore," his voice cracked helplessly.

In that moment, a flash of thoughts viewed in Rose's head.

Whenever they held hands in secret and he told her how her hair was beautiful. Whenever their lips met. Whenever they shared a glance across a room that felt like it kept them acres apart.

But those memories flashed into other ones. The instant that Lily's eyes went from starstruck to disbelief to absolute hatred and regret. How she stormed away. The way her parents looked horrified and how she had lost James and Al.

She looked up at him, and thought she was. . . better off. "Scorpius. . ." she muttered. His eyes lifted to life in anticipation. "I can't make mistakes constantly and think _love_ is going to clean them up. I think that you. . . should leave."

His fingers turned from warm and hopeful to cold in an instant. He ripped himself away from her, but there wasn't hatred. There wasn't anger. There was only an unbelievable sadness as his shoulders hunched and he opened the door again.

But almost in slow motion, another memory flashed before her eyes. Of everyone looking at her with such hatred. Such malice.

Scorpius never had.

And she loved him, oh, she did. She couldn't bear to see him look at her that way ever.

"Wait!" She cried out before grasping his hands and kissing him. His hands squeezed hers as his lips formed a smile. Soon though, footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs. "Ok, OK, I'll see on Departing Day. Love you. . ." it shocked her to say it, but it flowed off so easily.

"Love you too." He laughed as he backed up.

"Oh!" Rose stopped him and went into her room, even as he waited and reminded her that he probably shouldn't stay. "Stop, don't leave yet. I've got one last gift, Scorpius."

She handed it to him without even letting him process it, but it was dusty and blue and a book she held close to her heart.

Just as she did of him.

He didn't need to even look at the cover to see the book and give her a gracious, adoring smile. He leaned in and pecked her cheek before backing out once more. They hated to lose sight of each other, but he jogged and hid in the elevator and let it take him back up.

Rose stayed back in her room, absorbing the warmth that filled her. "See you on Departing Day," she whispered to herself. It couldn't come quicker.


End file.
